Unexpected Help
by Avain1991
Summary: What if Kelly and Shannon never died that day? What would happen if the Gibbs family met a certain Green eyed boy with a 'Saving people thing? How would the war be different with help from the most unexpected sources? Rated T to M to be safe, Harry/Kelly, Tony/Kate or Tony/Ziva, Gibbs/Shannon.
1. Chapter 1

So this has been a little story that has been cooking around my head ever since I learned that Shannon and Kelly Gibbs were dead and I decided that that needed to change. So I started thinking of how this might be possible when I remember a familiar green eyed young man with a 'Saving People Thing'. So like all my stories this is a AU story you don't like don't read. Kelly and Shannon are alive and starts after Ziva joins the team as Mossad liaison Kate is alive currently as well haven't decided where to go with her.

I own nothing unless it is OC. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter One

Harry Potter stared outside of his window noticing what most didn't a sudden shift in an area, the way some spots of grass were pressed down, and most noticeable every once in a while the sound of footsteps without a pair of legs in sight. _"And these are the people that are acting as my wardens?"_ Harry asked himself as he grabbed a small black book he hadn't bothered to look at in years. _"Dumbledore's getting sloppy time to put my plan into action."_ Harry thought as he walked down stairs of Number 4 Privet Drive the Fifteen going on Sixteen year old had a card in his hand it was old and faded Harry had almost forgotten about it but he would never forget the man who gave him the card. _"Hope he still remembers the code after all this time."_ Harry thought as he closed his door behind him.

Meanwhile in the city of Washington D.C. a silver haired ex-Marine was once sighing as he listened to his subordinate agents sound like a bunch of high school kids. "Dinozzo I don't care what this new one is like I'm still reeling from the last story you told me." Katherine "Kate" Todd said to Anthony "Tony" Dinozzo

"Ah come on Kate this chick was so…"

"Tony let it go man." Tim McGee said he was the probie or probationary officer of the team he along with Ziva David a liaison from the Israeli Mossad were the newest members of the team. "Ah come on McGoo." "Tony he's right some things aren't meant to be shared." Donald "Ducky" Mallard the M.E. said as Abby Sciuto the head forensics specialist nodded.

Before Tony could open his mouth to defend his lecherous ways they all heard a phone going off making them all turn to see the boss man answer his cell. Everyone went dead silent since most of the time this is when the major crimes unit of NCIS got a case. "Yeah Gibbs."

_"Hey Jerome its Harry."_ A teenager said over the line making Gibb forehead furl "Harry?"

_"Yeah Kelly's friend from about 7 or 8 years ago."_ those were the magic words that made Gibbs stand up from his chair and take out his notebook.

He remembered Harry he also remembered the code phrase Harry had just used by calling him Jerome "Harry are you okay?"

_"I'm fine thanks how are you and the dogs?"_ Gibbs wrote down what Harry was really saying I'm fine for now but I've got people dogging me.

"How many and why are they watching you?"

_"Really a dozen now I thought you lot would've slowed down by now. No I'm still not interested in purchasing one."_ There are about a dozen of them and I can't give an explanation like this.

Gibbs was starting to worry slightly. "Are you in danger?"

_"Wow sounds like a deadly serious problem you've got there who knew that 5 could still keep going after busting his knees."_ They mean me harm if I don't follow their rules most likely they'll only beat and bruise me but they could kill me if they felt they had to.

Gibbs almost felt like growling "Do you have any means of protecting yourself?"

_"Yeah good old number nine is running circles I see."_ I've got a knife but they have weapons that will make it hard to be considered a threat.

"Does this have something to do with your _Relatives_?" Gibbs growled the last word never bothering to hide away his hate for the Dursley family.

_"Not even close man yeah your thinking of the wrong blood."_ No they aren't involved but it does involve family.

"Your parents?"

_"Got it in one mate."_ Yes.

"Is he still targeting you and is he the one having people tailing you?"

_"First part yes second part no. Nah man my Headmaster is crazy as well but he has some good staff."_ Yes to the first part but no it's not his men but my Headmasters they're all his little puppets.

"Why is he the one having you watched?"

_"I don't know man something about fortune tellers just gives me the shivers."_ Again I can't talk about it over the phone but it has something to do with fortune telling.

"Can you get away from them?"

_"Are you nuts man that's just asking for trouble?!"_ No there are too many for me to be able to slip past it would be a suicide run. Gibbs closed his eyes after the last message.

"Are you still at Number 4 Privet?"

_"Yeah man but you've got to make a move summer is drawing to an end."_ For now but they're planning on moving me before the summer's out.

"Alright I'll do everything I can to get there as soon as possible."

_"There you go man just a little bit of confidence and she'll fall all over you."_ Good to hear I'll be ready to go as soon as you show.

"Alright see you soon son."

_"Alright buddy. Tell the family I said hey and I'll call again soon."_ Thank you and make sure to bring your team you'll need them. If anything changes I'll call again.

"Bye Harry stay safe."

_"Later and will do."_ See you soon.

The line went dead after that and Gibbs rushed out of the room towards the director's office. "Boss what's wrong?" Dinozzo asked as the team ran to keep up "A family friend is in trouble and needs help. Pack your bags we're going to England." Gibbs said surprising everyone but they all rushed to gather their things as he went upstairs to get them a flight.

After he had cleared it with his boss he called home _"Yeah Gibbs residence."_ Leroy Jethro Gibbs smiled Kelly was sounding more and more like him every day. "Tell your mom I'm not going to be home tonight I've got to get to England."

_"England…Dad has something happened to Harry?!"_ Kelly sounded worried and she had the right to be Harry James Potter was the first and truest friend Kelly had made and the two had been writing each other ever since they had met when they were five. "I don't know but…it's not looking good Kelly." Gibbs said when he didn't get anything on the other end he knew that his little girl was scared and worried about her friend.

"I'm going to go get him and bring him to you Kelly. I swear." Gibbs said his voice was enough to tell her that he wouldn't come back without Harry.

_"What's the situation Gunny?"_ Kelly asked while her voice was sad and worried Gibbs relaxed slightly knowing that she was trying to hold it together. "Someone is watching his every move it looks like he's gotten his answers about what really happened to his parents and the ones responsible want him dead. However they aren't the ones watching him apparently those that he considered on his side are doing something to make sure he doesn't get out of their control."

_"How much danger is he in at this moment?"_

"There are 12 people watching him right now but he couldn't explain if they were there periodically or all there right now."

_"Does he have a way out?"_

"Working on it but he still follows Rule Nine without hesitation."

_"Good boy. I knew he wouldn't forget that one."_ Kelly said making Gibbs smile and laughed "Yeah. He says that if anything changes he'll let me know."

_"Dad if a message arrives for you from a Snowy Owl that's Harry's pet Hedwig he uses her as a messenger."_ Kelly said making Gibbs raise an eyebrow. "Rule 3." Gibbs said laughing making Kelly laugh as well. _"Mom says she'll get the overnight bag to you at the airport just bring him to me dad."_ Kelly said "I will baby girl." Gibbs said before he hung up his phone and rushed everyone into a car to get to the tarmac as soon as possible.

Soon Gibbs and the team arrived as a familiar red head threw Gibbs his bag and grabbed a quick kiss "Bring him home."

"I promise." Gibbs said kissing his wife Shannon once more before rushing into the plane growling for everyone to follow him. _"This kid has got to be a hell of a kid if even Shannon wants him safe."_ Tony thought as he ran behind his boss Shannon Gibbs gripped the St. Michael medallion she always wore since her husband became a cop.

"As soon as we land we're going to get a car and get our asses over to Surry." Gibbs growled wanting to stand up and force the pilots to go faster.

"Boss who the hell is this kid?" Tony asked the need to know was starting to kill him Gibbs took a few deep breaths "Harry is the only man I would ever consider letting around my little girl without someone supervising." Gibbs said making Tony blink.

"He's also the love of Kelly's life he has been ever since they were five years old however his home life leaves something to be desired."

"He's being abused?" Kate asked "Ever since he could make a sound." Gibbs said "And when his uncle wasn't beating him his aunt was berating him or forcing him to do every single chore around the house from cooking their meals to weeding their yard. All while their son grows fat and lazy thinking that the way to get by in life is to call his cousin _Freak_ and some shit like that." Gibbs growled at the word 'Freak' something that Tony and Kate knew had history.

"The first time I met the boy…I was so sure he was dead." Gibbs said closing his eyes making everyone look at him even Ziva was worried about what they were about to hear.

"I was stationed in England at the time Kelly, Shannon, and I were walking home from seeing a movie when we heard the sounds of someone groaning in pain." Gibbs paused his eyes turning steel like that Tony knew meant that Gibbs wasn't just mad but pissed. "There on the ground was this underfed young boy who had been beaten to within an inch of his life. There was blood everywhere all of it belonging to the boy on the ground. Shannon rushed up to him and cradled him in her arms while I called the emergency crews."

Gibbs looked slightly shaken after saying that "I have never been able to look at a battered kid without remembering that night." Gibbs said. No one said as word al knowing better then to ask him anything right now "He had lost about a pint of blood and had to have and emergency transfusion luckily I matched his blood type and gave him more than he probably needed. It wasn't until the next day that the doctors told us how bad of shape he was in Malnutrition, incorrectly healed bones, and so many goddamn scars on him that he barely had a single smooth side of his body left. Even his damn head had a scar on it!" Gibbs shouted making them all jump slightly. "It took everything in both mine and Shannon's power to stop me from marching down and killing the bastards." Gibbs was panting they knew it was his anger and waited for him to calm down.

"Kelly was the one in the room when he woke up. Shannon and I walked in as we saw her smiling down at him. He's words damn near broke Shannon's heart 'Are you the angel that is going to take me to my mother?' I swear I was close to sobbing myself when I heard those words." Gibbs said gripping his seat so hard his knuckles turned white he could hear Kate holding back her sobs as well he also knew that right now Tony would have a look on his face that promised pain to the one that treated an innocent life in such a manner.

For all his blather about being a cool guy the moment he hears about a child being harmed or was in danger he became someone that no one would ever recognize. Ziva was gripping her knife handle tightly mentally swearing in Hebrew while McGee didn't know how to react to the news.

"After explaining to him that he was still alive he started to cry…" Gibbs' voice broke after saying that making everyone look at him knowing that if it could affect a hard man such as Gibbs that the next part would push them all to tears. "When Shannon asked him why he was so sad…oh God. He said 'I was hoping that this time would finally be it and the pain would stop so I could finally be loved'." Gibbs broke down after saying that while Kate lost her battle against her tears and started to ball her eyes out.

Tony wasn't far behind her but the tears were mixed with his anger Ziva's were much the same while McGee tried so hard to keep from completely losing control of himself. "It broke Kelly's heart to hear such pain from someone her age that she jumped into the bed and hugged him close to her. I think that was the first time he ever associated physical touch with kindness she buried his head in her chest and held him much like her mama did when she was crying." Gibbs said trying to regain control over himself.

"I…have…never felt…as useless in my entire life…as I did that day." Gibbs said "When we asked him his name he said that his uncle and aunt only call him Boy or Freak so he thought that either one was his name."

"My god." Ziva said not wanting to believe such evil was in the world.

"I called social services to make them do something to keep Harry safe. When they saw his condition they tried everything to get him in a new home and those monsters locked away, but no matter what anyone did they got away with it. Someone with a lot of money, power, or both and kept them out of jail and Harry in that damn house. I didn't like it nor stood for it so I persuaded…"

_"Threatened."_ The team mentally corrected "…the Dursley's to allow us to keep Harry with us until we left or we were able to take him off their hands. I don't know how many times I had to stop him from trying to cook our meals or clean our house until he eventually learned that if he was going to do so it was with help from an adult. We were there till the time Harry and Kelly turned ten and I swear I don't know who was sadder Kelly or Harry. Before we left I gave him a card with my number and a black book filled with code words I never thought he'd have to use till now. Harry and Kelly kept up letters until every summer when he got home from his private school in Scotland when I and Shannon would use any vacation time we had to allow Harry and Kelly to see one another one month out of the summer. I watched over time as Harry became someone I never would've expected he was an investigative little bugger, loyal to a fault, and even though he was constantly beaten he wouldn't hesitate to give someone the shirt off his back if he thought they needed it." Gibbs said laughing at the last part.

"The kid was told by his _relatives_…" The venomous tone was agreed upon by everyone "…that his parents were nothing but drunks and druggies that got themselves killed in a car crash but Harry didn't believe them. He started looking into the accident when I asked why he told me that their story never changed it was always the same thing over and over like an actor rehearsing their lines."

"Which would never happen if they kept telling it to him. Something anything would've changed over time." Kate said making Gibbs point at her in agreement.

"The funny thing was James and Lily Potter seemed to have vanished from government records. Lily Evans the day she turned eleven and James Potter was never there as if he shouldn't exist until the day they married then again when Harry was born. However there was nothing to correspond with the story that they died in a car crash no investigation, no crime scene photos, not even an M.E.'s report."

"Nothing at all?" Tony asked finding that hard to believe "Nothing. The case just screamed Hinky to Harry and he decided that the time had come or the truth. Every year he'd give me a progress report about how he was doing. When he was eleven he learned that his parents had been murdered on October 31st 1981by a man calling himself Lord Voldemort."

"What kind of name is Voldemort?" Tony asked.

"I couldn't tell you until his second progress report turns out it was an anagram. The man's real named is Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Ah I get it. Tom Marvolo Riddle…I am Lord Voldemort."

"That's how it was explained to me. Turns out he was a student back in the fifties that was responsible for the death of a little girl named Myrtle but framed someone else and was credited with capturing the one responsible."

"Damn a smart one." Kate said. "Right. Harry had me do some looking and just like with his mother Riddle vanished from the time he was eleven, but never turned back up. When Harry was thirteen he learned that a man named Peter Pettigrew was the one that told Riddle where to find Harry and his parents and framed a man named Sirius Black for the crime and faked his death."

_"Damn this kid would make a hell of a cop."_ Tony thought.

"Last year was the kicker…turns out that Riddle has been hiding away all these years waiting to capture Harry and kill him like he tried to do in 1981. The problem was no one believed him but me and I started teaching Harry to take care of himself damn boy soaked up knowledge like a sponge. I don't know what he's learned this year but something tells me that he was able to convince the right people that Riddle was alive and he knows the reason he was targeted in the first place."

"What did he tell you Boss?" McGee asked "Kid mentioned something about fortune telling but he wasn't very clear." Gibbs said as he locked his fingers together and rested his head on them.

"He must've stumbled upon something good if this Riddle guy is going out of his way to have him watched." Kate said making the others nod.

Suddenly Gibbs phone went off "Yeah Gibbs." Gibbs called out worried that it was Harry. _"Gibbs…away…hurt…square."_

"Harry?! Harry!" Gibbs yelled into his phone as the call dropped Gibbs stood up and ran into the cockpit the others right behind him. "Get this goddamn thing moving now or the only plane you'll ever fly again will be made of paper!" Gibbs shouted at the pilots making them go full throttle and do everything to get the beast of a plane moving faster.

Gibbs sat at the radio chair and called Abby "Abby trace the last call sent to my phone and try to clear it up." Gibbs said as Abby ran around her lab and followed his order soon pulling up the last call.

_"Gibbs…Got away…I've been hurt…trying to reach…Square."_

"That's the best I can do Gibbs." Abby said over the video chat "Alright try and track Harry's phone and call us as soon as you have a location." Gibbs said making Abby nod before the video went down.

_"Damn kid! Never follows protocol!"_ Gibbs mentally yelled as they rushed to get to England by the time they landed Gibbs was a mess and jumped when his phone went off "Tell me something good Abbs!" Gibbs yelled as they ran towards the car the director called and had waiting for them. "I've found Harry he's at Tellrose Square house number 113 residents name is Dr. Dan and Dr. Emma Granger."

_"Smart move kid when a doc isn't around find the next best thing."_ Gibbs thought remembering the name Granger as one of Harry's friends and that her parents are dentist. "Alright let's move!" Gibbs yelled as he hung up his phone and got into the driver's side only to see a dash board. "Damn it!" Gibbs cursed having forgotten about the difference in cars in England after changing seats Gibbs got them on the road following the directions the GPS was giving him.

They soon arrived at the house they were looking for Gibbs ran towards it only to stop at the sound of something breaking and a scream being heard throughout the house. Gibbs and everyone else drew their weapons and rushed in Gibbs saw a bandaged Harry struggling with a man taller them him holding a large knife that he looked to be trying to use on Harry.

"NCIS drop the knife!" Gibbs yelled the man was distracted as he looked and saw the team there he lost focus long enough for Harry to knee him in between the legs then deliver a sucker punch knocking him down and out.

"What the hell took you so long?" Harry asked Gibbs who walked over and head slapped the kid "That was for forgetting protocol." Gibbs said making the kid look at him before smiling and shaking Gibbs' hand.

"It's good to see you Boss."

"You to kid."

"Now if you don't mind I need to check who sent this bastard." Harry said as he kneeled down and tore off the left sleeve of the man's shirt showing off a strange tattoo of a snake coming out of a skull. "Shit he's one of Riddle's men." Harry said as he moved out into the kitchen and was engulfed in a hug by a young woman with long brown hair.

"Easy Hermione. You're okay we should just be happy that your parents already left for the day." Hermione gave a weak laugh "Time to go into hiding Harry?"

"Yeah get you and your family out of here and find somewhere safe and remember rule 40."

"You really need to write these down! Which one is Rule 40?"

"Rule 40: If you think someone is after you they are." Harry and Gibbs said together making Hermione look at the silver haired man. "So you're the one that taught him those damn rules?!"

"Yep." Gibbs said popping the 'p' Hermione nodded then walked over and hugged him. "Thanks they've saved our lives on numerous occasions especially rule 9."

Gibbs smiled "Plus they seem to be the only rules Harry actually follows." Hermione added making Harry roll his eyes.

"I've already covered you travel plans with Dan call him now and tell him number 44 needs to be taken into effect." Harry called out as he left the room and got dressed.

"Which one is 44?" Ziva asked as Hermione dialed the phone "Dad Harry wants me to give you a message. Number 44 needs to be taken into effect. Right I got it." Hermione said as she hung up and ran up the stairs.

"Number 44: Hide the women and children first. Harry is telling Dan that he needs to get his family the hell out of dodge." Gibbs said _"Shit two 40's in less than an hour this has got to be bad."_ Tony thought knowing that the rules beginning with 40 were the real deal that meant the shit had hit the fan.

"We're waiting here till Hermione and her family are on their way." Harry said as he walked in his voice and tone reminded the team of a younger version of Gibbs his eyes seemed to pierce into the very soul and he even had the crew cut.

"Good to see you kept that shaggy main from returning." Gibbs said "Call Shannon." Harry said making Gibbs widen his eyes as he fished for his phone.

"Damn she'd kill me if I forgot thank you." Gibbs said making Harry nod before Gibbs took out his phone and called home. "Shannon?"

_"Leroy did you find him?!"_

"Put Kelly on the line."

_"Hang on."_ Gibbs could just see the smile and relief on his wife's face as she woke up their daughter. _"Kelly it's for you."_ Gibbs handed the phone to Harry who smiled and waited _"Hello…?"_ the tired voice of Kelly Gibbs asked as she yawned.

"Hey beautiful." Harry said before he moved the phone away slightly _"HARRY!"_ Harry laughed slightly as did Gibbs.

_"Oh god baby are you okay what happened? Was it Riddle? His…?"_

"Kelly I can't answer you until you stop and breathe." Harry said a smile still on his face. "And to answer your question I'm fine and no it wasn't Riddle or I'd be dead. I was able to sneak out the back but one of my wardens caught me and tried to make me stop I'm fine just a graze." Gibbs knew he was lying out his ass right now and wouldn't get away with it.

_"Harry James Potter tell me the truth now!"_

_"I called it."_ Gibbs thought while Harry sighed "Bruised ribs nothing dangerous and I'll be fine."

_"I'm activating our packed right now. Get your ass on a plane and into my arms."_

"Just as soon as I get Hermione and her family to finish Rule 44."

_"Alright but as soon as they are out of sight you better be on that plane."_

"Yes Ma'am." Harry said the smile still on his face. Gibbs smiled as well they were always like this the two of them reminded Gibbs a lot of him and Shannon _"I missed you."_ Kelly said "I missed you to beautiful but soon I'll there permanently." _"You'd better be!"_ Harry laughed at the last order as Kelly laughed as well. Gibbs smiled as well he had a lot of love and respect for the boy especially when a call he made to the house at possible harm to himself saved Kelly and Shannon from being killed in an assassination attempt.

Just as they were about to get into the car to go to their new place they got a call that Shannon answer. _"Shannon you can't get in the car!"_ Harry had shouted over and over again Shannon tried everything to tell him they were going to be safe only to be knocked to the ground by one of the agents protecting them as the sounds of gun fire hit the air. The drug lord Shannon was about to testify against had sent a hit squad that tried to kill her and Kelly the very first time they saw him after that he was sporting a bright purple eye but he smiled and said it was worth it if they were okay.

Gibbs never once questioned his daughters taste in men when he learned that Harry was her type of man and from what he could tell the only one she would ever want.

"I'll see you soon beautiful."

_"Bye baby."_ Kelly said before the phone was transferred to Shannon and Harry had to spend some time reassuring her that he was fine as well however unlike with Kelly it was like he was trying to talk to his over protective mom.

After the call ended Dan and Emma Granger arrived and the team helped them load their packed bags into their car Dan turned and grasped Harry's forearm "Stay safe Harry." "You to Dan." Harry said as the man got into the car and took off like a bat out of hell.

"Let's load up." Gibbs called as everyone loaded into the car Harry threw his rucksack into the back as the group took off to get to their plane.

"Harry I hate to ask…"

"Passport and visa are in my wallet, I've already got money which can be exchanged, and everyone thinks I'm going to be on a flight heading to Mongolia tomorrow at nine." Harry said looking at Kate who had her mouth open when Harry listed off the things he would need.

Gibbs reached over and closed her mouth for her "You'll catch flies like that and remember I told you I trained Harry personally." Gibbs said with a smile that Harry shared.

"Speaking of…" Harry said as he grabbed his rucksack and brought out a thermos pouring out a cup and handed it to Gibbs. Gibbs took it and took a long draught "Ah…now that's good coffee." Gibbs said making Harry smile as he sealed the thermos. "You didn't think I'd forget did you?" Harry asked making Gibb smile and laugh.

The group arrived at the tarmac in almost no time and as they all moved towards a priority flight Harry suddenly stopped. "Harry…?" Gibbs started before Harry dove and pushed him to the ground just as a strange red light flew overhead. Harry turned and saw a man wearing robes walking towards them with long white hair and beard.

Harry stood and drew a weapon of some kind "Get on the plane!" Harry ordered as he lifted the weapon and the man moved as if the shield himself only to see a ripple of something hit an invisible wall. "MOVE!" Harry ordered as he and the old man traded moves like that every once in a while something would hit the ground surrounding them in what appeared to be invisible artillery fire. Gibbs got his team onto the plane as they watched Harry and the old man fight everyone once in a while something impossible would happen like Harry sending random things at the old man with a flick with the stick in his hand.

The real danger came when a torrent of flames were sent at Harry by the old man making the younger one run and dodge to get the hell away from the flames before he sent a jet of water that looked like it came from a fire hose at the old man catching him by surprise. The old man was sent flying as Harry turned and ran up the ramp "Get this goddamn thing moving!" Harry ordered as they started to move down the runway the large door sealing behind him.

Harry fell to the ground panting once they were up in the air and moving as fast as the large plane could. "Who the hell was that?!" Tony yelled "That…was…Albus…Dumbledore the headmaster of my school and the man whose puppets were watching me at the Dursley's house. He's also the reason why I was never taken away from them." Harry said after he had regained his breath "And just so you know what you just saw did happen."

"What the hell was all that?" Gibbs demanded in his no nonsense voice. "Magic."

* * *

That's all for now folks I know you hate me for leaving it like this but I've got to make sure you lot keep coming back for more. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

So after I finished the first chapter I had to keep going to be honest I've grown addicted to this story now this picks up right were the last one left off and we'll get a better look on how Harry will help the NCIS team and vice versa.

Again I own nothing unless it's OC

* * *

Chapter Two

"What do you mean magic?" Ziva asked

"Exactly what I said. What you just saw was true honest to God magic. That's why so many seemed to just vanish they were accepted into the same boarding school Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Harry how…?"

"Kelly knew ever since I got the acceptance letter. Do you really think I could've kept something like this hidden from her Gibbs?" Harry said as he stood up and looked his mentor in the eyes.

Gibbs knew exactly what Harry meant Shannon had the same trick they just knew when either he or Harry tried to keep something hidden and never let them get away with it. "I'll explain more when we're safely in the US but until then you'll have to take me at my word that I never wanted to keep I was just following rule four."

"Rule four?" Ziva asked "The best way to keep a secret is to tell no one, the second best is to tell one person if you have too, there is no third best." Harry said looking Gibbs in the eye. "Damn I should never have taught you that one." Gibbs said looking away "Rule eighteen better to ask forgiveness then permission." Harry stated making Gibbs smirk and shake his head.

"God damn no wonder Kelly likes you." Gibbs said as he sat down in his seat as Harry sat down across from him a small smile on his face. Tony and the team were mesmerized not only had this kid kept something hidden from Gibbs but he stood up to the man as well and won.

"Alright what parallel world did we just land in?!" Tony asked making the two men look at him "I'm guessing your Dinozzo?"

"That's me."

"Right." Harry said standing up and walking till he was looking Tony right in the eye before he preformed a perfect Gibbs head slap making Tony stair at him with wide eyes "Hey you are not Gibbs!" Tony yelled saying the same thing he said to Kate when she first head slapped him.

"I gave him permission." Gibbs said making Tony stair at him with his mouth open in shock "I think that's the second time Tony has ever been surprised enough to not speak." Kate said as she moved past him and sat down next to Harry. As the plane flew the team was surprised when it wasn't just Ziva or Gibbs that were able to sleep but Harry as well the three were bounced around but McGee, Tony, and Kate knew they were really asleep.

"So there is a Gibbs Jr. in the world." Tony said looking at Kate who shrugged "If Harry and Kelly got married would Harry become a Gibbs as well or would Kelly hyphen her name?" McGee asked making Kate and Tony look thoughtful "That's actually a good question Probie." Tony said after a little bit. Since they weren't in such a hurry to get back the plan ride lasted the normal eight plus hours to reach Washington D.C.

As the sun rose in the sky Harry and Gibbs stood up and stretched while Ziva stretched like a cat before yawning. One of the men in the cockpit walked over and gave Gibbs a paper cup of Coffee while Harry fished out his thermos once the man was back in the other room Tony asked the question that was bothering him. "Shouldn't that be cold and taste nasty?"

"Depending on the drink I put in here it stays heated, cold, and refreshing. So I never have to worry about having a good cup if I don't have time to get to a coffee house." Harry said as he drank from the cup of his thermos "Can I get one of those?" Gibbs asked making Harry laugh.

Harry then reached into his rucksack and threw a second thermos to Gibbs the difference was the one he threw was camo and had the symbol for the marine core on the cup. "Semper Fi." Gibbs said "Late birthday gift." Harry said making Gibbs laugh as he looked it over

"Where did you find it?"

"Special order."

"Nice."

"Glad you like it." Harry said as he took another drink of his own coffee. "Abby called while you were asleep she told Shannon and Kelly when to expect us." Tony said making the two men nod their heads.

"Question Harry how can you sleep in this?"

McGee asked motioning towards the canvas seats on the plane "Not the most uncomfortable place I've ever slept in." Harry said "Until I turned eleven I slept in the cupboard under the stairs unless I was over at the Gibbs house." Harry explained like it wasn't a big deal but the three were still shocked.

The plane landed with a thump as Harry and Gibbs moved towards the doors and waited both able to balance themselves rather well. Harry took a deep breath making Gibbs laugh "Alright there Harry?"

"Trying to decide if I'm ready for the tongue lashing I know is waiting for me." Harry said honestly making Gibbs laugh again. "Better to take it now than have her find me later." The two said together before laughing again as the plane came to a stop both shouldered their bags as the doors opened and allowed them to descend the platform.

Almost as soon as he touched the ground Harry was tackled by a blur of red haired knocking him to the ground with a groan. "Hey…beautiful." Harry gasped out making Gibbs walk by shaking his head and smirking as he walked up and kissed his wife before hugging her tightly.

"Harry James Potter you reckless bastard!" Kelly yelled against his chest once they were standing once more she started beating his chest only stopping when Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. Gibbs couldn't help but smile at then "No let me…" Kelly didn't finish as Harry leaned down and captured her lips making her moan at the feeling.

"No…I…" Kelly tried to say but Harry kept her close and kissed her until they had to break apart to breathe "I…hate it when you distract me like that." Kelly hissed as Harry pulled her in close allowing her to lay her head on his shoulder and hold him to her body.

"I missed you so much beautiful." Harry said as he gently started to rock her in his arms "I missed you to baby. You said something about this being permanent?"

"I did and I meant it. I have no reason to return to England all I've ever wanted is right here in my arms." Harry said as the two shared another kiss before he lifted her into the air to allow himself to get at more of her mouth.

"456." Kelly said when they finished making Harry laugh "Still holding me to my promise eh?"

"You swore to me that before we were done you'd give me 1,000 kisses and I plan to collect each and every one of them."

"Well now we'll be able to make up for lost time." Harry said as he kissed her again as they walked towards the team. "Haven't changed one bit since they were kids." Shannon said making Gibbs laugh.

"They've been like that since they were kids?" Kate asked "Kelly was the first one to ever give Harry a hug, then it grew to hand holding, then to cuddling on the couch together when they were tired, and right now they've only gone up to her being the first and only one to give him a kiss."

"Are you sure…?" Tony asked starting to smile "They haven't been alone long enough to do anything like that Dinozzo. I trust Harry and I know my daughter." Gibbs said glaring at his senior agent.

Tony thought it would be better for his health and life if he shut up so he did while everyone gathered in front of the Gibbs family car. "Before I spill everything are there any more people that you feel need to know this Ducky and Abby come to mind." Harry said Gibbs looked at Kelly "Hey Abby is my best female friend and I thought Harry and Ducky would like one another since they're both English." Kelly defended herself Gibbs just rolled his eyes.

"He's right anyway they should hear about this as well." Gibbs said as the four of them got into their car while the rest of the team got into the work SUV they brought with them in the first place.

Soon everyone was gathered in the Gibbs living room where Harry sat with Kelly on his lap holding his hand to help give emotional support. "I guess the place to start is the beginning. You see the reason so many kids seem to vanish from the government records is rather simple. Eleven is when they first start to train those that have magic how to use it the ones that grow up in the non-magical world have already been processed on some level and then when they enter the magical world…"

"Their identity goes with them so no one finds out about the magical world."

"Yes." Harry answered Abby who was excited by the topic.

"Why hide away from normal people?" McGee asked "For the same reason some people can't except change. Fear…they fear us and with good reason." Ducky said making Harry nod

"After the witch trails can you blame them?" Harry asked making the group flinch at the idea. "So wait there were actually witches killed in those days?" Tony asked "More likely they were innocent non-magical people since the magical world was doing its best to remain hidden." Ducky said making Harry nod once more.

"After the trials were stopped the magical world began to think of non-magical people as savages and a new way of life among them grew. There are three main ways to classify a magical person they are a FGW first generation witch/wizard like Hermione, they are Pureblood or magical person that can track magic in their line for over ten generations, and Half-Blood like me. Since my mother is a FGW I am tainted by her influence."

"Huh?" Was the general consensus. "Purebloods have all the power in the magical world and as such they consider FGW as dirty blood or Mudblood."

"Mudblood."

"Think of it as the equivalent of saying the N word." Kelly clarified for Tony who got it after that.

"So since my mother was a FGW I was considered tainted by her blood. There are more ways of declaring a person Pure, FGW, or Half-Blood but it's not really worth the time. Now where was I…? Oh right." Harry said as he took a drink from the soda Shannon had given him.

"Riddle is also considered to be a Half-Blood however no one knows this fact among his followers or he wouldn't have any. However he was obsessed with wanting to learn about his family he was rather happy to learn that the magical parent that he had turned out to be from the line of Salazar Slytherin one of the four very famous magical people known as the founders of Hogwarts. Salazar was rather well known for his…shall we say bigotry." Harry said making everyone not liking where the story was going.

"First he cleansed his own line by killing his father, his grandmother, and his grandfather so that no one would be able to learn that he was in fact not a pureblood framing his mother's brother for the crime." Harry said making everyone close their eyes and sigh.

"Next he wanted to cleanse out his ancestors work and released a beast known as a Basilisk into the school."

"What's a Basilisk?"

"Giant snake that can kill you if you look into its eyes." Abby answered before Harry but he nodded anyway. "There was only one death Myrtle Rosenberg she was thirteen. However people were starting to grow suspicious about how Slytherin's monster had been released so before he or the Basilisk could be caught he framed a man named Rubious Hagrid who took to making dangerous animals as pets. However there wasn't enough evidence against Hagrid and he was spared from jail time but he was expelled and told he would never be allowed to do magic again. The thing is I looked into the investigation and learned that they barely did anything to prove him innocent because of him being a Half-Giant."

"Half-Giant!?" Everyone but Kelly yelled at Harry trying to make sure they hadn't heard him wrong. "Are you done?" Harry asked after everyone had calmed down "Yeah we're good." Tony said making Harry nod.

"Anyway after graduating from Hogwarts Riddle seemed to vanish but I learned that he was starting his plans and was locating items of great importance." Harry said as he reached into his jacket pocket and threw six photo's onto the coffee table Gibbs was the first to gather them. "The Diadem of Ravenclaw, The Cup of Hufflepuff, The locket of Slytherin, the Ring of his mothers' family, his journal that he had when he was in school, and his familiar Nagini." Harry explained to them as they looked at the photos. "Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were two more of the four founders the last was Gryffindor but he was unable to locate anything that belonged to him." Gibbs looked at them then at Harry and noticed that unlike every summer before his scar was fading.

"Looks like that lightning bolt finally started to fade a bit." Gibbs said "Yeah ever since I had the goblins run a check on me for any kind of spells that would weaken me they found out that my scar along with these items have been tainted by dark magic."

"What do you mean?"

"When Riddle attacked my family that night he didn't survive his curse bounced off my head and hit him destroying his body. There was no way he should've been able to come back the year before now however I learned how he did it. Each of these items are called a Horcrux." Everyone looked at Harry from the Gibbs patented glare there was something none of them were going to like to hear "The bastard split his soul seven times and placed each one into an item you see pictured before you as long as these are around he can't be fully killed. I've already taken care of the diary and my scar was number seven."

"Two down five to go." Tony joked "When the Goblins learned the Horcrux that offered their help to me they despise this type of magic and would help destroy them for free." Harry said.

"Over the phone you said you knew the reason why Riddle attacked you and you parents." Gibbs said making Harry sigh as he reached into his back and placed a bowl on the table a hologram appeared of a woman with frazzled hair and large thick glasses as she clutched her throat and a deep voice from within sounded.

_The one with the power to vanquish that dark lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him born as the seventh month dies. And the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies._ After she was done she started to cough as the image returned to the bowl "Riddle is obsessed with prophecy so when one was mainly clamming that someone would be able to defeat him…"

"He targeted them to kill them first." Ziva said making Harry nod. "There were only two children that fit the bill the first was Neville Longbottom born July 30th 1980 the other was born the very next day."

"You." Shannon whispered making Harry nod. "This is the mark that makes me his equal." Harry said touching his scar "So what does Riddle want?" McGee asked "He's starting his war again and this time he means to succeed he refuses to lose again to the so called light magical people."

"But that doesn't explain the old man that wanted to keep you from leaving?" Tony said making Harry nod.

"The prophecy was told fully to one man Albus Dumbledore he knew all about it but tried to keep me from learning it until he thought I needed to know."

"He wanted a weapon." Gibbs growled "Correct. He thought I would be this beaten little child that would see him as their savor for getting me away from the Dursley's he didn't expect me to already have confidence, a good head on my shoulders, and to already see someone else as my true savor." Harry said looking at Kelly when he said the last one making her blush slightly.

"Over the years he constantly set up test to make sure I was going to be the savior that he tried to make me. I however broke all his rules and he began to worry that I would never allow him control over me so he tried a different means. Loyalty and Love potions making me loyal to him and fall in love with a woman he deemed to be good for me they never worked."

"How?" Abby asked

"Those particular types of potions play on a person's mind and try to force them to feel those emotions however if the recipient of those potions already has strong feelings of those emotions the potion is over powered and will not work. The look on his face when I remained defiant was enough that even a rookie could tell he was trying to control me every action." Harry said. "Dumbledore's weapon had a mind of its own and he didn't like it. His plan is to force me to marry a woman of his choosing, knock her up, allow Riddle to kill me to become a Martyr so he can swoop in, and kill him. All while gaining control of the Potter family fortune and the fame and power of killing not one but two dark lords so he can take over the magical world. All for his 'Greater Good'." Harry growled.

The team looked at him then at Gibbs and back again "You got a problem?" the two asked them together the same glare on both of their faces.

"No we're good." Kate said with a weak smile "Wait how did you learn Dumbledore's plan?" McGee asked "I've got a few inside men in his camp and they are very good at playing the part." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Alright so what is the plan now?"

"Now I need to find work because I've already finished what schooling I can it shouldn't take long for me to join the American Auror Force."

"Auror?"

"Magical cops." Harry said making everyone on the team get 'Oh' faces. "You know I think and the director might agree that we need a magical liaison on our side as well." Ducky said looking at Gibbs who smiled at his friend.

"Not a bad idea Duck." Gibbs said looking at Harry "I have to get on the…" a knock at the door stopped him from finishing his thought. Harry slowly stood up drawing his wand as the team drew their guns Gibbs motioned to have Ducky get Shannon, Kelly, and Abby out of the room.

The M.E. nodded as he rushed to follow his friends order once they were out of the room Gibbs slowly approached the door "Who is it?"

"Auror Department." A man said as he pressed a silver badge against the window Gibbs lowered his weapon and slowly opened the door to see two men in suits standing outside the door. "NCIS Special Agent Gibbs?"

"Yeah what do you want?"

"I'm Detective Watts this is Detective Malcolm we've received intel that a young man of magical decent has arrived at your home from England, and we need to check his credentials to make sure he's not here illegally."

"They are the ones that brought me here after I asked for their help officer but if it helps here you go." Harry said as he pulled a booklet out of his back pocket and gave it to Detective Malcolm who ran his hand over the booklet "It's legit. Sorry for the bother Mr. Potter but we've got to be careful a few of Tom Riddles men tried to cross our borders at one point or another."

"I understand." Harry said pocketing his wand while the NCIS team holstered their weapons. "Welcome to America Mr. Potter." Detective Watts said. Now that they were no longer in danger Harry was able to relax and see that Watts was the obvious front man of the group from his eyes he had more experience than Malcolm also Watts was about six foot and had brown hair that he kept slicked back. His brown eyes worked well with his sun kissed skin.

Malcolm was the more serious looking one of the two he was also of African descent his hair cut short and a trimmed mustache and beard combo "We received word from retired Chief Auror Alcester Moody to keep an eye out for you said that if we found you first to give you a job and then get out of your way." Harry laughed at Malcolm's words.

"Yeah that sounds like Moody."

"Our boss Captain Willets wishes to meet the man behind the stories Moody told us about a lot of troubles you've gotten into and out of over the years." Watts said making Harry nod in understanding.

"I'm not going unless Gibbs, his team, and family go with us." Harry said looking Watts in the eyes "Why is that?"

"Rule number 15: Never work without a team." Harry said making Gibbs smile once more "You…have rules?"

"Actually they're my mentors' rules but they work." Harry said looking at Gibbs. The two men looked at each other before Watts shrugged and pulled out a cell phone moving away to make a call Harry walked over towards the basement door "All clear!" he yelled down.

Soon Kelly ran up and hugged him again trying to relax as Shannon followed her daughters' example and hugged her husband close. "Whoa…I'm seeing double." Abby said looking back and forth between the two couples "Well Harry is pretty much Gibbs Jr. and Kelly is a lot like her mother." Tony joked only to get a smack to the back of the head from Harry and Gibbs "Right sorry boss." Tony said out of reflex.

"Anyway it looks like the magical government here has solved one problem for me. The men at the door were Aurors they had to make sure I wasn't a criminal trying to hide out here in America." Harry told Kelly who smiled "Not only that but some guy named Moody told them they needed to give Harry a job then get out of his way but Harry wouldn't leave unless all of us go with him." McGee added.

Kelly looked up at him Harry nodded in agreement "I promised you that I would never hold a secret unless I absolutely had too." Harry said to her making Kelly smile as she kissed him. "Awww." Abby gushed at the two teens she knew about the relationship because her and Kelly liked to hang and gossip about such things and she knew how much Kelly loved Harry. Now however she was finally able to see how much Harry truly loved Kelly and she felt her heart fill with joy for the two of them.

_"Damn this kid is setting the bar high for the rest of us."_ Tony thought as he looked at Kate and Ziva smiling at the pair as well he already knew Abby's opinion of them. "All clear with the Captain if everyone will grab this please." Watts said as he hold out a length of rope. Harry walked up and grabbed it Kelly standing next to him with his arm around her shoulders everyone eventually took hold of the rope. "One…Two…Three." Watts called as they all felt a hook around their navel and were transported once they hit sold ground again everyone but Watts, Malcolm, Harry, and Kelly fell onto their asses.

Abby looked and saw that the only reason Kelly hadn't as well was because Harry had held her up "What the hell was that?"

"It's called a Portkey it transports people from place to place but the first ride is always shaky for everyone after the third time it's as easy as walking." Watts explained to Gibbs.

"Is all magical travel that uncomfortable?" Tony asked "Basically." Harry, Malcolm, and Watts said together "You've actually just experienced one of the easier ways." Harry said.

"Why do you say that?" Abby asked really wanting to know "We could've gone by Floo Power." Harry said making Watts and Malcolm shiver at the mention of the words.

"Don't even joke about that!" Both said as they entered into a room where a bunch of people were dressed in grey sweats and a tall man with a bush brown mustache and thinning head of hair. "Ah…Mr. Potter. I'm Captain Jonathan Willets."

"Nice to meet you Captain. This is NCIS Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, his team Tony Dinozzo, Kate Todd, Tim McGee, and Ziva David. Dr. Mallard M.E., Abby Scuito forensic specialist, his wife Shannon, and daughter Kelly."

"Mallard like the train?" Willets asked

"Most people think of water fowl."

"Why?"

"My first name is Donald."

"Ah…" Willets said as he shook hands with everyone. "Now the reason why you're are here is my old mentor told me that if you ever came this way I was to give you a job and get the hell out of your way. However I need to see what he sees in you first."

"Alright what's the test?" Harry asked taking off his jacket and started stretching "Take on all of those recruits who are close to graduating if you win I'll not only give you the job but make you a detective, you lose you've got to go through the entire training course."

"Sounds fair." Harry said as he walked towards the middle of the floor.

"Is he serious there has to be over 30 of them?" Kate asked "If that." Gibbs said a smirk playing on his face "He's not going to win."

"I've got fifty bucks says differently." Gibbs said looking at Kate. Kate narrowed her eyes and took out her wallet "40…50. Done." Kate said not backing down Gibbs smiled

"Anyone else?" Gibbs asked Tony shook his head no "I'll take that bet." Watts said "I'm with Gibbs on this one Watts." Malcolm said "Alright then it will be a bet between the two of us." Watts said.

"Tony you hold the money." Gibbs said as he handed a Fifty to Tony as Kate handed him two twenties and a ten. "Kelly do you mind?" Watts asked as he held his hand out to her "No." Kelly said before her hands were filled with gold coins.

"What are those?" Abby asked having never seen the strange coins before. "Wizard money." Kelly said as she and everyone walked over to a bunch of bleachers.

"These are shielded from spell fire so none of us have to worry about getting hit by a spare spell." Willets said as the group sat down.

"Alright Maggots todays challenge is simple fight and defeat Mr. Potter here if you lose you'll be running laps till you pass out." Willets called out before sitting down. Harry stood in the middle of the room as he continued to stretch getting ready before he turned to face the rookies and held his wand in front of his face and closed his eyes breathing deeply.

"Begin!" Willets ordered the trainees drew out wands and moved forward Harry opened his eyes and hit the first one with a spell before he started dancing around the other spells being fired at him. As everyone watched they noticed that most of the time Harry was ducking and dodging until they saw what he was really doing _"He's using their numbers against them."_ everyone but the Gibbs family was surprised by this. Every once in a while Harry would send out a spell knocking someone out this continued until only five trainees were left.

Harry smirked as he notice that none of them were breathing hard meaning they were the smart ones of the group that had waited while everyone else had charged in. Harry then started a five against one duel moving faster than anyone thought he could slowly gaining ground until he was almost on top of them and started fighting with his fist and legs as much as his magic. One of them got in a lucky shot and send Harry's wand flying but he got cocky thinking Harry wouldn't be able to defend himself until Harry pushed his palm towards him sending him flying.

_"Wandless magic at that age!"_ Watts, Malcolm, and Willets mentally shouted shocked beyond belief. When the last rookie went down after Harry kicked him in the face Harry was standing there panting for air while all around him groans of pain hit the air.

_"Shit…"_ Tony thought as he looked at Harry _"…this isn't just Gibbs Jr. This is Gibbs on steroids!"_ Tony thought slightly scared of Harry.

"Captain I believe I am in need of my badge now." Harry said looking over that the still shocked man before he shook his head to clear it slightly.

"Right…um…let me just go finish the paperwork." Willets said as Harry nodded and held his hand out making his wand fly back into it. "And all of that happened while he had bruised ribs." Gibbs said making the three magical police look at him in shock.

"I'll take my money now." Gibbs said looking at Tony who handed the hundred dollars in his hand to Gibbs. "Detective Malcolm I believe this belongs to you." Kelly said pouring both handfuls of gold into his hands before she picked up an unopened water bottle and walked over to her boyfriend.

"Thanks beautiful." Harry said as he took the water and drank deeply before pouring the rest over his head and help him cool off. "Enjoy yourself?"

"Eh they were all newbies it would've been harder if they had a few years of experience." Harry said wiping off any excess water "You helped damn win fifty bucks."

"Nice."

"Twenty of which goes to you." Gibbs said handing Harry one of Kate's twenties.

"Sweet thanks." Harry said as he took out a wallet and put the twenty into it. "Ah I just remembered I need to hit a bank and get my money exchanged." Harry said looking at all the pound notes in his wallet as the Captain walked back in and handed Harry a smaller black wallet Harry opened it and saw his detectives badge the other section had an ID and credentials.

"The credentials have a compulsion charm on them so whatever law office you say you are with they have to believe you."

"Good makes becoming the NCIS Liaison simpler." Harry said as he pocketed the wallet "Right I figured that would be the best place for you any way so tomorrow get your suites and get out there you're on the clock starting tomorrow."

"You got it Boss." Harry said as the group headed out of the room. "So does this mean you are officially part of the team?" Abby asked "Not until the Captain is finished talking with your director. Most likely Harry won't become official until the day after tomorrow but yes he'll work with Gibbs and the team." Watts said as they lead them to a new room that looked like a tailors shop.

"Get fitted and suit up Potter." Malcolm said making Harry laugh as he stood on the platform. "How…?" Ziva started to asked when suddenly measuring tapes started moving around Harry's body Harry held his arms out and his legs spread as the tapes moved along his body. A pad appeared along with a pencil jotting down notes before leaving again soon Harry was covered in holograms of suit designs until they saw that most of them were darker colors that seemed to bring out his eye color.

Soon a garment bag appeared followed by the sound of a ding. Harry hopped off the pad and picked up the bag and walked out of the room "Instant suit designs latest thing in American techno-magic." Harry said handing the bag off one of his shoulders. Watts and Malcolm led them to another room where they saw Goblin tellers at what looked like a grocery store version of Gringotts.

Harry walked in and greeted the goblin in his native tongue as he got his money exchanged "Harry can speak Gribbruke?" Watts asked making Malcolm shrug his shoulders. "The thing about Harry is he never stops surprising you." Gibbs said making the two men nod their heads in agreement with him. After he was finished exchanging his money Harry rejoined the group as they were once again offered the Portkey "Ugh I really don't want to fall on my ass again." Tony grumbled as they all took hold and vanished.

This time only Tony, McGee, Ducky, and Kate fell down Ziva kept Abby from falling while Gibbs helped Shannon and Harry once again helped Kelly. "It helps if just before you take off you get set to jump." Gibbs told the four on the ground before Watts and Malcolm leave out the house and soon a car starts up.

"Well shit what now kid?" Tony asked making Harry laugh "Lethal Weapon Danny Glover." Harry said making Tony smile "A fellow movie trivia fan. Sweet." Harry laughed before he yawned.

He tried to hide it but from the stern look in Kelly's eyes he knew he had failed "When was the last time you slept?"

"On the plane ride over here." Harry said "And when was the last time you had a _full_ nights' sleep?" Kelly stressed the word 'full' "Um…" Harry actually had to stop and think about that answer and if he was being honest he hadn't had a full nights' sleep since the night after she and her family went home after visiting him in July.

"Harry?" Kelly narrowed her eyes at him making him laugh nervously "Sure thirty people trying to do him harm no problem but when he gets glared at by his girlfriend he gets scared." Tony joked "Damn right." Harry and Gibbs said both remembering times when either Kelly or Shannon had scared them.

"I want an answer Harry." Kelly said the look in her eyes was enough to make Harry sigh as he hung his head "Alright but you're not going to like it. August would be a year." Harry waited.

"You…haven't…" Kelly started to say as she walked up to Harry who was nervously laughing again as he backed away "Now Kelly I…" "Harry…James…Potter." Kelly said in a stern tone that make Harry gulp.

"I swear Kelly it wasn't my fault." Harry said still trying to get away or did until he found his back pressed up against a wall. _"Ah hell!"_ He mentally yelled "Were you too busy trying to risk your life again?!" Kelly said in a way that made Harry flinch slightly "No…No I swear nothing life threatening happened…well until a couple weeks ago that is." Harry said nervously at the last part.

"Oh do tell." Kelly said her voice still held that sweet tone that told Harry he was in a lot of trouble if he didn't. "Well you see…um Riddle found a way to trick me into believing he had my Godfather hostage." Harry said trying hard not to show too much fear _"Sure I can stare down a 60 plus foot snake that can kill you with a glance but one red haired teenaged girl and I'm hopeless."_ Harry thought.

"And…?" Kelly asked reminding him to continue the story "After trying to confirm whether or not it was true I and five others went to the place where we believed that Riddle was holding Sirius. While we were in the Ministry of Magic the Hall of Prophecies we found out that it was actually a trap." Harry said Kelly's glare increased making him gulp again. "Riddle had sent in his inner circle of followers and they lay in wait for us to arrive. You see the only ones that can retrieve a prophecy from the room are those it was made about or the one it was told to." Kelly waited "Long story short the six of us were pretty much running for our lives some sustaining damage…"

"Hold it right there! No long story short I want all the details." Kelly ordered making Harry gulp again. "Oh alright." Harry said as he placed the bowl on the table again. "And make sure to include your other moments of you endangering yourself so everyone can see them." _"Ah man she's pissed."_ Harry thought as he placed his wand to his head and poured the memories into the bowl. "Everyone placed your face inside the substance and you'll be sucked in to be allowed to see Harry's numerous _adventures_." Kelly hissed the last word making Harry slump slightly.

"Beautiful do they really…?" Kelly pointed at the Penscive "Into the bowl." Harry sighed again "Yes Ma'am." Harry said as he walked forward and stuck his face into the bowl and got sucked into it.

"Next." Kelly called as one by one everyone was sucked into a castle like setting all around them with a room filled with young kids sitting down at what looked like a feast of some kind.

"Alright since she insist I show you lot these scenes we are going to be looking through my memories of past events that have happened in my life." Harry said "Not just moments of his life moments where he risked bodily harm." Kelly said making Harry roll his eyes and sigh again.

"Activate." Harry called out as the scene slowly at first but gradually gained speed to where it looked like they were ghost watching everything from the shadows. "This is both really good and slightly disturbing at the same time." Tony said just as the doors burst open and a panicked looking man wearing a purple turban ran into the hall.

"TROLL! In the Dudgeon! Troll in the dudgeon! I thought you might want to know." The man said the last part in a small voice before fainting forward. "Freeze frame." Harry called out as the scene instantly froze up "Who can tell me what's wrong with this scene?"

"He fainted forward which means he's faking if it was genuine he would've fainted backward." Kate said "So what does that tell you about him?"

"That he's a danger and suspicious." Tony said "And he's trying to make people underestimate him." Abby added. "Good. Resume." Harry called as the scene returned to normal as they watch the panic start before the order came for everyone to return to their dorms.

The team followed a smaller Harry as he walked talking with a red haired boy until he stopped suddenly grabbing the boys arm. "What?" The red head asked irritated "Hermione she doesn't know!"

"So what you go save that annoying bint!" the red head said before continuing up the stairs. "What's a bint?"

"Slang for a female of ill repute." Ducky answered Ziva. They all watched as Harry ran from the group moving fast and quiet enough to where no one knew he was there. He stopped suddenly and everyone that looked over his head knew why there dragging a large club behind it was a very big grey monster.

"That would be the troll right?" Tony asked making the older version of Harry nod. They all watched as the troll walked into a room "Freeze frame." Harry called "Alright this one needs a bit of a back story you see back when the sun was still up in the sky that red head bastard Ron Weasley insulted Hermione because she was trying to help him with a spell and showed him up. He took it rather personally since she is a FGW and he is a Pureblood so he called her named and sent her crying into the bathroom…where the troll just entered." Harry said as he resumed the memory.

They all watched as Harry risked his life to protect and save Hermione from the troll even taking a hit to the chest from the club that sent him flying into the wall. Harry hissed in remembrance of that particular battle until he did something that surprised everyone by jumping onto the back of the troll and antagonizing it so much that it tried to hit him with its club only to knock itself in the head. It was so classic slapstick that Tony couldn't help himself and burst out laughing only to get a head slap from Kelly "Right sorry." Tony almost added boss but remembered that she was the boss' daughter.

"Okay see with this one I don't see the issue he was trying to keep an innocent girl from being harmed." Abby said.

"This is actually one time I have no problems with him being reckless but…" Kelly stopped when the scene changed to a field of some kind where everyone was flying around on brooms. "…I do think this sport should be outlawed!" Kelly yelled as they watched Harry's first game of Quidditch Harry explained the sport to everyone as they watched.

"…and finally there is the Seeker." Harry said pointing to the eleven year old version of himself "Our job is to catch a golden ball about the size of a walnut with tiny wings and as fast as a humming bird." Harry explained "The game doesn't end until a Seeker has caught the Snitch. It also earns his team an addition 150 points." Harry finished just as his broom started to buck like crazy and he held on for dear life.

"You I don't remember it being that bad. Freeze Frame." Harry called as the bucking broom froze and Harry moved around into the crowds "Kate I'm told you're a profiler."

"I am."

"Tell me what you see." Harry said as Kate walked around all around her were faces filled with worry and fright before she saw two men focusing too hard on Harry. "Who are these two?" Kate said pointing at them "The man in the turban you should recognize the other however is Severus Snape the Potions master and teacher of Hogwarts. Watch closely." Harry said as the scene started again everyone looked at the two men everyone saw Snape muttering unheard words but Gibbs and Kate noticed the looks that passed over the turban guys' face.

They were filled with loathing as if Harry had committed a great wrong against him "It's not Snape." Gibbs said looking at the other guy glaring at him "See I told you he'd figure it out as well but no it had to be Snape because the man is a complete jackass to everyone no in Slytherin." Harry said to Kelly who just stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're correct boss Snape is muttering a counter curse instead of trying to kill me…"

"…he's trying to protect you." Gibbs said making Harry nod. "The man is a certified jerk but…he's a good guy in the end." Harry said before the scene continued with Hermione setting the turban guy on fire making him break eye contact and giving Harry a change to get away.

"I had been on to Quirll ever since that fake fainting spell on Halloween after thinking about it Hermione agreed with me that it was rather suspicious. However our really proof didn't come till near the end of the year." Harry said as the scene changed again and it found Harry and Hermione in a dark room with a giant three headed down before memory Harry pulled out a wooden flute and started playing. The dog slowly closed its eyes and fell asleep while Hermione opened the trap door under its feet and jumped down Harry followed.

The two landed in a dark room before Harry seemed to be covered in black vines of some kind "Relax Harry it's Devils Snare if you keep calm it won't hurt you." Hermione called as he nodded and took a deep breath before the two slowly sunk under the plant and landed on their feet under the plant. The two moved on till they reached a room filled with flying keys "Alright Hagrid was Fluffy…"

"Fluffy?!" Harry paused the scene as everyone looked at him. "I did say Hagrid had a habit of making pets out of dangerous animals didn't I?" Harry said as the scene resumed.

"…Sprout was the Devils Snare that means this has to be Flintwick's doing…along with Madame Hooch." Young Harry said as they approached an old looking broomstick "Have you noticed Hermione that he's challenges can't even stop first years?" young Harry asked as he looked at his friend who was nodding in agreement.

"Dumbledore has to be up to something…"

"…and we fell for it hook, line, and sinker. This isn't meant to stop Voldemort it's meant to test me! Damn that old codger!"

"What now?"

"Rule number nine."

"Ugh are you ever going to write these rules down? What's number nine?" Hermione asked as Harry walked towards the door and took out a pocket knife that Gibbs had given him for his birthday "Never go anywhere without a knife." Harry said as he placed the blade between the door and the slot that kept it closed before with a loud click the door opened allowing the two to move on.

"Don't know how many times now that rule alone has helped me out of a sticky situation."

"I hear that." Tony said remembering the same thing. They entered into a room with a large chess set "Definitely McGonagall's work." Hermione said making Harry nod.

"There isn't enough time to play."

"So we go around." Harry said as he marched past the board and towards the door on the other side "How the hell was that supposed to stop anyone?" Gibbs asked "Logic isn't very common around Pureblooded magical people." Harry explained as they entered the next room to find an even larger troll already dead on the ground.

"Glad Quirll was kind enough to take care of that at least." Memory Harry said as the two walked past it and into another room with seven bottles on a table once they neared it the room was surrounded in flames.

"Got to give Snape credit where it's due the man actually created a challenge." Hermione said as she picked up a piece of parchment. "All right Harry you drink from the smallest one to go ahead there won't be enough for both of us." "What are you going to do?" "I drink this one and backtrack someone needs to stop Quirll, and let's face it even if we are ahead of our classmates we're out experienced." Hermione said making Harry nod.

"Alright I'll stall you just get back ASAP."

"Right you just get back in one piece or else Kelly will hunt me down and kill me." Hermione said making Harry laugh "And I would've too." Kelly said making Harry laugh again.

Eventually it was just Harry moving forward as he looked at Quirll as he stared into a mirror "Hello Professor." Harry said as Quirll slowly turned and looked at him. "I should've known you'd follow down here Potter you and your pet Mudblood Granger had been constant thorns in my side."

"What can I say? We hate dirt bags." Memory Harry said sounding like what the team thought Gibbs would sound like as a kid.

"I have no time to waste on you boy." Quirll said turning back to the Mirror.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked "The Mirror of Erised? Wonderful thing isn't it? Figured it out yet?" Harry asked they could see Quirll getting angrier each time Harry's mouth opened.

"Silence! What could you possible know about this object?"

"I know that if a man who has all he has his every desired were to look into it he would only see himself standing before it."

"Now you sound like Dumbledore. Speak plainly boy!"

"It says right at the top. 'I show you not your reflection but your hearts' deepest desire.' That should've been all you needed. But your problem is Quirll you forgot Rule number 8."

"What are you on about?"

"Rule 8 never take anything for granted. You just assumed that no one would suspect a pour bungler…nicely played by the way…that is until you did something that made it possible for me to see the real you."

"And what is that?"

"You fell forward." Harry said as he whipped out his wand and shattered the mirror behind Quirll the shrapnel pushed Quirll forwards and onto the ground. "When someone faints they fall backward you gave yourself away Quirll." Harry said as Quirll stood up on his feet and almost flew at Harry wrapping one hand around his neck before Harry grabbed his arm. Quirll suddenly cried out in pain and forced his hand away from Harry as it blustered and darkened before turning to ash and breaking apart. Harry looked down at his own hands in complete surprise.

"Master…help…me!" Quirll yelled out "Fool!" a voice hissed making not only memory Harry looked around for its source but everyone else was as well.

"Let me speak to him." The voice hissed again as Quirll raised his hands and took off his turban and turned making everyone but present Harry gasp at the sight. "Voldemort." Memory Harry gasped out "Harry Potter we meet again."

"I see the years haven't been very kind to you." Harry said. Voldemort scoffed "Bravery…your mother had it too before I killed her in front of you that day so very long ago." everyone in the memory went wide eyed as they looked at both Harrys to see them both tightening their hands into fist.

"I had planned to make you an offer to join me but seeing as how you've cost me the stone I believe I'll just kill you."

"You couldn't ten years ago what's so different now?!" Harry yelled out his eyes turning steel like. "Now I am prepared for you by boy. KILL HIM!" Voldemort cried out as Harry jumped behind a stone pillar which offered him protection from whatever spell Quirll sent at him.

"Bad aim bolddie." Harry said Tony laughed "Demolition Man Sylvester Stallone." before they returned to the scene.

"So the son of James and Lily Potter is a coward?!" Voldemort yelled trying to goad Harry into doing something stupid. "Nah just remembering a very important rule."

"Oh and what is that?"

"Rule number 42. When you're out gunned do the unexpected." Harry said before he moved and hit the ground in front of Quirll surrounding him in dust blocking his vision as Harry jumped towards the sounds of his yelling and placed both of his hands on Quirll's face. Like he had when Harry touched his hand Quirll's face started to turn to ash as he burned away Harry gripped the mans' face for all he had as he did so his famous scar opened up and started bleeding. Everyone looked at the two Harry's Gibbs recognized the hard look in his eyes it was the same look he had when Ari held Kate, Ducky, and Gerald hostage and shot Gerald.

_"I had hoped to never see that look on his face…but it seems that it was just me being optimistic."_ Gibbs thought. They all watched as Quirll turned to nothing but ash and they could see that Harry was barely holding onto consciousness as he turned to leave only for the spirit like figure to rise from the body.

Harry stopped and turned to face the spirit "You may have stopped me today Harry Potter, but mark my words I will return!"

"Not today!" Harry said as he brought his hands together and pushed them at the spirit a jet of flames left his hand and hit the spirit making it cry out in pain as it flew away as fast as possible. Harry panted the memory was getting darker before he fell to the ground and the world turned dark.

"It took Kelly and Hermione months to help me get over the guilt I felt that night after taking my first life. I know he was evil I know that he planned to killed innocent women and children but for a time I didn't think I was any better."

"We all have to make choices like that Harry it comes with the job." Gibbs said placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I know that now but back then was different." Harry said looking up at his mentor who squeezed his shoulder. Harry sighed as he looked around him "Do you lot need a break or do you want to keep going?" Harry asked everyone and waited for their reply.

* * *

Yes once again I know I'm evil but I also know it will keep you wanting more. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone I know you love this story and I can't seem to stop. Now in this chapter we focus mainly on Harry's second year expect changes. Once more I own nothing unless it's OC

* * *

Chapter Three

Everyone looked at each other "I don't know about you guys but I need a beer." Tony said getting some nods Harry agreed as he told everyone to link their elbows before he rose up into the air taking all of them with him. Once outside Gibbs walked into the kitchen and handed out a couple beers to everyone above the legal age while Harry and Kelly were given sodas.

Everyone took long droughts of their drink "Was every year you attended that school like that?"

"Pretty much." Harry said making Gibbs sigh. "Alright show us the next one." Gibbs said as Harry nodded and reentered into the bowl "Alright so there are a few non action packed moments you all need to see." Harry said as he got the memories moving. The first was of Dobby the house elf who had come to give him a warning "What is that?" Tony asked looking at the miniature creature with big bat like floppy ears and large green eyes "That is a house elf. They are a parasitic breed that need to be linked to a magical family in order to say alive in return they become the family butler, cook, or just about anything else that is required of them. Unfortunately a lot of pureblood families has forgotten the fact that they aren't there for them to be their slaves."

Harry explained everyone looked down as they reached the part where Dobby has admitted to be withholding Harry's mail to try and make it so he wouldn't return. "I know you told me about him doing this but it still bothers the hell out of me." Kelly explained Harry nodded in understanding as he wrapped one arms around her shoulders and pulled her against his body. He knew that this whole mess had been come to this because of the fact that Kelly was worried and scared for him.

He knew that under normal circumstances she would never ask him to relive some of his past, but thinking about it he realized that if he was going to be working with these people and trusting them with his life they needed to trust him as well. "So a creature does magic in your house and you get blamed for it. What kind of government is this?"

"They don't detect who is doing the magic in the house just that it's happening."

"Wait…"

"Caught that did you Abby. Yes the Purebloods once more have a loop hole since their parents are magic most are allowed while at home to continue to practice while those living with non-magical people fall behind." Harry said making Abby shake her head and sigh.

"This government makes the Empire seem fair." Tony said making Harry chuckle before they moved on to the next scene. "Alright now I'll admit this was a dumb idea." Harry said as they showed the scene with the Fred and Gorge Weasley coming to rescue Harry.

"Is that Ford Angelina…flying?" Ducky asked "Yep." Harry said "Arthur Weasley is a man who has a love for all things non-magical makes him rather unpopular in the magical world but he's a good man." Harry said as the twins got him, his magical stuff, and Hedwig out of his room and out of there as fast as possible.

The scene changed to a kitchen scene where Harry and the twin boys were sitting around the table while Ron seemed to be trying to stuff as much food down his gullet as possible. They had an elder brother sitting at the end of the table "That's Percy the third Weasley son Ron is number six and the last son." Harry said making everyone's jaw drop. "Six kids!" Tony shouted "Seven." Harry said looking towards a door as a young girl at around 11 walked into the room asking her mom a question. "That's Ginny the only daughter of the family." Harry said as memory Ginny turned and saw memory Harry who was polite and said hello Ginny however turned scarlet and squeaked before running out of the room.

Present Harry sighed "Fan girls." he grumbled while Kelly patted his head. The memory showed a tall man wearing horn rimmed glasses and thinning red hair arriving.

"Morning Weasley's." He called as the boys look up at him "Morning Dad." "Ghastly night. Nine raids! Nine!" Arthur said as he set some folders down and then sat at the table.

"Arthur works at the Ministry for Magic the Improper Use of Muggle Artifacts office."

"Muggle?" Kate asked "P.C. term for non-magical folk but I prefer to just say non-magic doesn't sound as insulting. Arthurs job it to track people that either sell cursed magical items to non-magical people or are planning to."

"Sounds like a heck of a job." Gibbs said. "It is but they are severely understaffed, underpaid, and unappreciated." Harry said looking at the man in question who after a few bites of his breakfast finally noticed Harry.

"You are not one of my children I believe."

"No sir. I'm Harry Potter Fred and Gorges friend."

"Are you really?"

"Yes sir."

"Well it's nice to finally meet you Mr. Potter…" "Harry please." "Oh of course much too young to worry about such things as titles. However it does raise the question of how you got here?"

"Your sons took that blasted car of yours to get him last night!" A plump woman said as she walked out of the kitchen "Molly Weasley mother of seven housewife closet manipulator." present Harry said.

"Did you really? How did it go? I mean that was very wrong boys very wrong indeed!" Arthur changed when he saw his wife glare at him. The memory faded out. It returned to Harry and the Weasley family riding what looked like roller-coaster carts "This was one of her first attempts." Harry as the Weasley vault opened and they saw how bare it was then when they arrived at Harry's trust vault the big difference was staggering.

"Freeze frame." Harry called as he looked at Kate then motioned towards the Weasley family as they saw the contents Kate nodded then looked at each of the family members. "Arthur is just impressed money apparently isn't that large of a deal to him, Percy doesn't seem to care, the twins look mischievous probably thinking of the pranks they could pull with this amount of gold, Ginny is wide eyed with surprise, however it's these two that worry me." Kate said pointing first at Molly then at Ron. Ron had a scowl on his face "While the jealousy is obvious it looks as if Ron wants to take it farther and take it all for himself. Molly is looking at the gold with a strange smirk like she's planning something that involves it." Kate said.

"They were those two were helping Dumbledore with his plan of potions the rest had no idea of the love potion they were feeding me over time." Harry said making Gibbs glare at the shadows. "Moving on." Harry said as the scene changed again of a man with a large smile wavy hair and ridiculous robes. "Who the hell is that?"

"Gilderoy Lockheart."

"Gilded more likely." Kate said scrunching up her nose at the sight of him. They all watched the scene where he tried to drag Harry forward on for Harry to grab his arm and twist it behind his back holding it at an odd angle. "Oh…nice one. The chicken wing." Tony said remembering the way some of his buddies on the wrestling team used the same move.

"Why is he so popular?" McGee asked

"He wrote a lot of books describing things he has supposedly done over his career."

"Supposedly?"

"I read the books. Some of the dates didn't match up right for example while he was fighting against a Yeti in Sweden he was simultaneously hunting down a Hag in the rain forest." Harry said making everyone raise their eye brows "Fraud." Gibbs said "Yeah big time." Abby added. "Tell that to his fan club." Kelly said looking at all the females around them giving the guy goo-goo eyes.

"Any this isn't what I want you all to see." Harry said as he fast forwarded the memory till it reach the part where a man with long platinum blond hair and a young boy of the same hair color next to him. "Meet Lucius and Draco Malfoy." Harry said "Seems like they're rather unpleasant chaps."

"Lucius was one of Riddles followers that used his wealth to get out of being sent to prison. However it's not him I want you all to see." Harry said as he slowed down the scene to show that when Lucius placed the book back in Ginny's cauldron there was something extra added.

"What the hell is he slipping into the cauldron?" Gibbs asked "You've already seen it before Gibbs its one of seven items."

"One of…? That Bastard!" Gibbs said realizing that Malfoy Sr. had just slipped a Horcrux to the eleven year old girl. "I see that you noticed something was wrong at that time as well Harry." Ducky said looking at memory Harry who had a focused look staring at the cauldron.

"Lucius is one of Riddles inner circle followers I'd be suspicious of him if he went out and bought his wife flowers. Not that he ever would any way." Harry said Gibbs smiled slightly.

_"Damn this kid is becoming more and more like me than I thought."_ Gibbs thought "After this nothing happened until the day we left for school." Harry said as the scene changed to show Harry and the Weasley's running through a train station before the elder three sons, Ginny, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked through a sold wall. "That wall is a barrier to separate the two worlds and takes those heading to Hogwarts onto a steam engine train." Harry explained as the younger version of him and Ron ran to get through only to find it solid.

"Why did the barrier seal up? The train doesn't leave for five minutes?" Memory Harry asked Ron who didn't seem to care.

"How are we supposed to get there now?" Ron demanded of him Harry looked thoughtful before he sighed "We'll just have to wait for your folks and have them take us."

"Screw that why don't we just take the car?"

"The flying car? You do know that would be breaking about every single statue of secrecy right?" Harry asked he as if he was talking to a three year old.

"If you're too much of a coward stay here!" Ron said as he rolled his trunk out of the station Harry watched as he loaded everything back up and then started the car. They all watched as the car rose into the air and headed north both versions of Harry sighed as they shook their heads "Dimwit." they said together as memory Harry sat and thought about what he needed to do. Harry looked at Hedwig and an idea came to him.

"I sent a letter to McGonagall letting her know what had happened and that I was still at Kings Cross. I also told her that she should keep an eye out for Ron in the Ford Angelina." Harry said as the scene changed showing a stern looking woman walking towards him "Mr. Potter I am glad you had the sense to write and tell us about the problem unlike Mr. Weasley."

"Professor can you tell me why the barrier suddenly sealed?" "Let's find out." McGonagall said as she discreetly checked the barrier.

"Strange…"

"What is it?"

"Well it seems Mr. Potter that a house elf interfered with the barrier…what is strange is that they wouldn't ever do that unless ordered to."

"Which means someone either ordered an elf to keep me away from the school or there is a rouge elf around?"

"Quite." McGonagall said as the scene changed once more. "This next one is the first lesion that Lockheart taught while at the school." Harry said as they all watched the disaster unfold "How the hell is this idiot going to teach you to defend yourselves?!" Gibbs growled. "Dumbledore wasn't exactly trying his hardest to get a good teacher." Harry said as the scene changed again to show Harry and Hermione walking with their fellow classmates until they arrived in a hallway with a message written in blood.

"Oh no what happened this time around?" Shannon asked "What is that tied under the message?" Ziva asked. "The caretakers cat Mrs. Norris." Harry said "The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir beware." Kate read the message.

"Harry…?"

"Yeah Shannon?"

"Please tell me you didn't start to investigate this?"

"I would but I don't like lying unless it's absolutely necessary." Harry said making Shannon sigh.

"Unfortunately I didn't get far in my search I also learned that the school is very big on censoring what its students read however I was able to get the story. After the four founders built Hogwarts the four began to argue about how they should allow entrance into their halls to learn. Three liked the idea of letting in anyone with the potential to learn one did not. So while he was still at the school Salazar Slytherin built an underground chamber which was given the name the Chamber of Secrets the story went that inside of his chamber was a monster that on he and those of his line could control. No one knew what the monster was but back in the fifties the chamber was opened for the first time in hundreds of years. Many students were attacked but only one died." Harry said looking at Gibbs to see if he got where the story was heading.

_"Fifties…Slytherin…One dead student…Riddle!"_ Gibbs mentally growled as he looked at Harry who nodded to show he was correct "Mrs. Norris was the first attack. The night of the second one was after this little tidbit happened." Harry said showing a Quidditch game where he was being chased by the Rogue Bludger. "Why the hell is that thing focused only on you? I thought you said it was meant to knock all the players from their brooms?" Tony said following the Bludger as Harry preformed aerial acrobatics dodging the Bludger.

"It was tampered with!" Kate yelled as she watched memory Harry move around on the field. Everyone watched with baited breath as Harry got his arm shattered by the Bludger before he caught the snitch in his still good hand before falling to the ground since only his knees were steering him. As soon as he hit the ground the Bludger tried again and again to hit him but his reflexes and speed kept him fine until Hermione arrived and blasted the Bludger destroying it.

Memory Harry sighed in relief as he fell back and hit the ground "Impeccable timing as always Hermione." he said making the younger version of Hermione to smile. "You realize that as soon as she finds out about today Kelly is going to kill you right?"

"Ah I'll be healed before she harms me any farther." Harry said not denying the possibility that Kelly would harm him.

The men on the team laughed at his comment and knew that he made a very wise decision by admitting that his girl would kill him for getting hurt. The two twelve year old versions were joined by a few people in the crowd including Lockheart. "Um…I know it won't happen but beautiful do you mind not…"

"I want to see this part. Just so if I ever meet this man I can justify my knee meeting his balls." Kelly said making all the men give slight hisses at the idea. However when they watched Lockheart debone Harry's arm they were a little more understanding about it. "Yeah not a great way to get over a broken arm." Harry said as he remembered how strange his arm had felt that day, however the scene soon change to the healer Madame Pomfrey saying she had something that would help him regrow the bones.

"You're in for a rough night Mr. Potter." She had said as the twins helped Harry change into a pair of pajamas all the while everyone that had come in with him were cursing Lockheart's name. The scene changed again to where it was the middle of the night and Harry woke up and tried to get comfortable again. Only to be surprised when he saw Dobby standing at the end of his bed everyone listened as the elf explained that he was the one that sealed the barrier as well as sent the Rogue Bludger after him. Harry reaction was something that everyone could've guessed as he grabbed Dobby's clothing and pulled him up to his face shaking him as he told Dobby about his feelings towards his actions.

A dizzy Dobby was dropped onto the ground afterward as Harry took a few calming breathes Harry was about to keep talking with Dobby when the sounds of feet reached both their ears as Dobby popped out of there and Harry laid down pretending to sleep. They all watched as a young boy holding a camera as stiff as a board was laid done on the bed "Freeze Frame." Harry called as he and the others walked over.

"Everyone meet the first human victim…" Harry said looking at Abby who nodded in thanks realizing that he made sure to mention the poor kitty. "…Colin Creevery. A first year in Gryffindor who has a fascination with me. That camera is something he brought from home so he could show his dad who is non-magical the school."

"So he's a half blood?"

"Don't know his mother died shortly after she gave birth to his younger brother Dennis. Colin is alive." Harry explained as they looked at Colin.

"I thought Basilisk killed you when you looked them in the eye?"

"If you look them directly in the eye." Harry told McGee who relaxed after hearing that part. "Which is why the cat was only petrified as well neither of them looked the beast directly in the eye." Ducky said making Harry nod as the scene started up again as Dumbledore took Colin's camera and opened it only to see that the entire roll of film had been destroyed. "What does this mean Albus?"

"It means my dear Minerva that the Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened again." The old man said everyone noticed his eye line going over towards memory Harry who pretended to roll in his sleep and turn his back to him. "The codger wanted to make sure you knew." Ducky said glaring at Dumbledore "Like I said constantly setting up test and other things to see if I would remain his weapon." Harry said.

"There were more attacks not many though. The second one came after the school learned about the fact that I can talk to snakes."

"You can talk to snakes?" Tony asked as he looked at his boss who nodded. "Shannon was working in the garden in the back when she screamed Harry and I ran out to see a garden snake nearby that has scared her. She was screaming for us to kill it."

"I…was not the bad!" Shannon said trying to defend herself. "Anyway Harry walked up to the thing and starts making these hissing noises and the snake slithered up his arm and rested on the back of his shoulders before he walked to the edge of the fence and set him free."

"He wanted to know who was disturbing his sleep." Harry said with a shrug. "Sweet!" Tony said wondering what that would be like "Glad you think so because no one else in England did." Harry said making everyone look at him in confusion "A parlsemouth or a person with the ability to speak to snakes have all be associated with Dark Magical families. Especially since it turns out Riddle was one as well." Harry explained making everyone look at him feeling sorry.

"I don't know who started them but for weeks after this happened everyone just assumed that I was the heir of Slytherin." Harry said showing the 12 year old version of himself walking into a corridor where he found a petrified young man and a smoking ghost. "First at the scene, can talk to snakes, and both of the victims were either people that had insulted me or were stalking me for lack of a better word." Harry said looking as his younger self was sent to the headmasters' office before he froze the image again. "Meet victim number three Justin Finch-Finery of Hufflepuff house. Second year student." Harry said.

"It wasn't till after this one that I learned something very important." Harry said as the image changed to show Harry and Hermione walking around a wet ground as they entered into a bathroom where a ghost girl was crying. "Myrtle what's wrong?" Hermione asked making everyone look at present Harry "One and the same." Harry said looking sadly at the young ghost.

"After calming her down Myrtle told us about someone that threw a book through her head." Harry said as his younger self walked over and picked it up everyone walked up and saw the same diary that had been in one of the photos Harry had shown them earlier.

"The Diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry said as the scene changed to Harry and Hermione looking over the diary late at night and finding every single page empty.

"It doesn't make sense Hermione who would throw out a diary that from appearances has never been used." Memory Harry said as Hermione looked at it with him "Well we know there is no hidden writhing…let me try something Harry." Hermione said as she took out an ink well and a quill and let a drop of ink fall from it onto an open page everyone gathered around as they watch the ink disappear from the page.

The younger versions of Harry and Hermione looked at each other before Hermione dipped the quill again. Hermione let an ink drop hit the page again and just like before it vanished into the book Harry's eyebrows were furled before they widened as line appeared. "Is there someone there?" Hermione read aloud both looked at each other again "Close the book Hermione!" Harry ordered as Hermione followed.

Harry then took the book and threw it into the fire "Harry what are you doing?" "Testing a theory." young Harry said as everyone watched as the book remained untouched in the fire before Harry took out a pair of fire tongs and picked it up.

"Hold out your hand Hermione."

"What…?"

"It's quite cool." Harry said as he dropped the book in her outstretched hand. Hermione almost flinched before she realized her hand wasn't burned by the book. "What the hell?" Hermione said as Harry glared at the book "Harry how…?"

"Tolkien." Harry said. "J.R.R Tolkien?" Hermione asked to clarify "An imamate that has the ability to communicate…sounds offal familiar." Harry said.

"Not to mention that this thing isn't even warm after being thrown into a fire." Hermione added making him nod "There's something dark about this book Hermione."

"What are we going to do with it?" Harry seemed to juggle his thoughts before he reached something "Fred and Gorge said their brother is a curse breaker for Gringotts why don't we either send it to him or to the Goblins directly as well as include a note of our suspicions?"

"That's a great idea." Hermione said as Harry took the diary "I'll send it with Hedwig tomorrow after lunch since our schedule is done after that." Harry said making Hermione nod as the two left for their rooms.

"Sounds like you had everything under control." Gibbs said "I thought so to until this happened." Harry said as the scene changed showing Harry and Hermione heading towards the boys' dorm only for a frantic looking young boy to run towards them.

"Harry I don't know who did it but you need to come see this!" The boy said as he led the two of them up the stairs to a room with five beds but one was trashed and everything was thrown everywhere. "This could only have been done by a Gryffindor no one else has the password to get in here." Harry said walking around the wreckage until he stopped and took out his wand kneeling down and used it to move something around without actually touching anything.

"Everything can be repaired and everything seems…" Harry paused he narrowed his eyes and used his wand to open a hollowed book. "Tom Riddles' diary was stolen." Harry said looking up at Hermione. "Damn just when I thought things were going smooth." Tony said looking at Harry who let out a sigh

"Rule 7 Dinozzo." Harry said "Um…I've never heard that one." Tony admitted.

"Always prepare for something to come along and change the game." Gibbs and Harry said together everyone was surprised that they were in perfect sync.

"Are you two sure that Harry isn't your long lost cousin, nephew, or something cause I gotta be honest with you two that's starting to scare me." Tony joked when the two just stared him down he cleared his throat and looked down at the ground Kate smiled at the sight she secretly loved it when Tony took a hit like that from the boss. This was just better since it was also coming from someone 18 years younger than him as well.

"Anyway." Harry said getting everyone back on track "The attacks lulled and at the time we still had no idea what monster was causing them but we did learn about the story of the first time the chamber opened thanks to Fred and Gorge." Harry said as a memory of Harry Hermione and the twins sitting together at the table were eating Harry still looked deep in thought.

"Shame about all this happening now. Dad said the last time this happened was in the 50's before he even came to this school, but according to him the one responsible was expelled." One of the Twins said talking with Hermione when Harry seemed to blink and raise his head.

"Say that last part again."

"What the part?"

"The part you just said minutes ago."

"The one responsible was expelled." The second twin said looking at Harry who smiled and stood up rushing out of the hall the three friends following him. _"Definitely trained by Gibbs."_ Kate thought remembering an instance when Gibbs did the same thing when they worked her first case as an NCIS agent involving a Paratrooper Marine being murdered.

"Harry where are we going?!" Hermione shouted as the three tried to keep up with Harry "To the one man we know that has been expelled from this school!" Harry said as they neared a large wooden hut. The team all watched as Harry pounded on the door which was opened by a mountain of a man "You weren't kidding when you said Half-Giant." Abby said looking up at the man.

"Hello Harry, Hermione, Boys."

"Hagrid we need to talk to you." Harry said the group all listened as Harry was able to get Hagrid to explain the circumstances around his expulsion. "Didn't they at least try and look for some proof that you were innocent?" Hermione asked desperate to learn that the government wasn't completely corrupt.

"Nope…just like others in this world I face prejudice as well. Mainly because my Ma was a Giantess." Hagrid said looking down at the ground sad.

"You were framed then and we're going to clear your name. Or my name isn't Harry James Potter!" Harry said his voice filled with determination. "After learning about Hagrid being set up the four of us started doing everything we could to search for a way the monster was getting around the castle not being seen. Hermione figured it out…" Present Harry said as the scene change to the four friends walking down towards the Quidditch patch.

"…voices in the walls only I can hear this is all starting to drive me round the bend." Memory Harry said the four walked until Hermione brightened "What is it?" Harry asked knowing she just figured something out. "Harry I'll be right back I just need to go to the library!" Hermione shouted as she turned and tried to run only to be held back by the three boys "And just where do you think you're running off to?" one of the twins asked.

"I…"

"Especially in a time of danger more so for a FGW like you?" the second asked "I…"

"Hermione Jane Granger thought you were the brightest witch of our age not reckless like me?" Harry asked making Hermione look at all three boys before she hung her head in shame.

"Stick with us and we'll all go researching after the game." Harry said as the three almost dragged her out of the castle "How come I never heard this part before?" Kelly asked

"Would you have believed me if I said Hermione almost pulled a Dinozzo?" Harry asked "Hey!" Tony called slightly offended.

"Yeah your right I would've had to see it." Kelly said ignoring the agent as they watched as McGonagall canceled the match announcing that there was another attack. The scene changed show not one but two young women in beds petrified "Meet victims four and five. The elder girl is Penelope Clearwater of Ravenclaw house she's a sixth year. The younger…" Harry said moving towards a young girl with long blonde hair and strange ear rings of some kind.

"…is Luna Lovegood also of Ravenclaw however she is a first year student." Harry said "The problem is Luna does not fit the profile of the previous victims." Harry added making the team look at him "Looking back all the victims were either FGW…" Harry said this pointing at Colin. "…or Half-Bloods." Harry said motioning between Justin and Penelope. "Luna however is a Pureblood." Harry explained making the team blink in surprise as they looked at the little girl.

"What is her story?"

"Luna is the daughter of editor and owner of a newspaper called the Quibbler. Think of those dime store magazines that talk about alien babies and you get the basic idea." Harry said making the team nod. "Her mother died in a tragic accident when Luna was a little girl maybe 3 or 4 afterward it had just been her and her father. Luna liked to keep an open mind about things in life unfortunately it has led many to believe that she is…I believe the world erratic best suites the purpose." Harry said after pausing in his explanation.

"This has also led to many to her peers bullying her because of the fact." Harry added "However what was really strange was the fact that the two were found with that." Harry said pointing towards a hand held mirror on Luna's bedside table.

Memory Harry and his group walked out of the Hospital Wing "Two boys, two girls, and a cat. One FGW, two Half-Bloods, and a Pureblood. Hermione it's time we hear that theory." Harry said as they walked towards the library. "Alright well I've been thinking about that voice you've been hearing since Halloween and I realized that there is a way that only you can hear it."

"What's that?"

"Parseltongue." Hermione said making the three boys pause around her. "Snake language?" The twins asked together

"Think about it a voice that only Harry can hear and as far as we know he is the only Parselmouth in this school." "So you think Slytherin's monster is a snake of some kind?" Harry asked.

"Exactly I was going to rush to the library and see if I could find anything to help." Hermione said as the four started moving again the scene changed again with the four of them gathered in the library looking at books.

"Hey guys I've got something here." Harry called as everyone gathered around him "What did you find Harry?"

"Well Gorge I think I found the answer to the mystery." Harry said showing off a passage about a giant snake called… "A basilisk?" Gorge asked looking at the picture.

"Look 'the sound of a rooster's crow will kill it' all of the schools roosters have been killed. 'Spiders flee before it' there was an entire colony of spiders running away at the Mrs. Norris scene and again at Justin's. It makes sense." Harry said.

"Yeah except for the part where it can kill with a single glance." Fred said next to Hermione "Unless no one looks it in the eye directly. Colin saw it through his camera, Justin through Nearly-Headless Nick, and the mirror for Luna and Penelope." Hermione said.

"What about Mrs. Norris?" Gorge asked "There was water on the ground dear brother. She saw it's reflection as well." Fred answered his brother.

"Alright but how do we…wait didn't Hagrid say the girl who died was found in a bathroom?" Gorge asked

"Yeah so…? Moaning Myrtle!" Harry called out making the four stand up and rushed out of the room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa this isn't something we can rush into!" Harry called as they neared the bathroom the group slowed down as well "So what's the plan Harry?" the twins asked together.

"The plan is simple we need to gather a few teachers that can be trusted. McGonagall and Flitwick come to mind." Harry said "That's a good idea this is something far grander for two second years and two third years to handle alone." Hermione said making the brothers nod.

"Alright we'll…" Harry was interrupted by the voice of Minerva McGonagall coming over the halls "All students are to return to their dorms! All teachers to the seventh floor corridor!" the four looked at each other before they rushed to the location where the teachers would be at.

The four hid away and listened "As you can see the Heir has left us another message and has taken a student down into the chamber." McGonagall said. The four shared a glance between each other "What shall we do Minnie?"

"Unless the chamber is found I'm afraid this will be the end of Hogwarts." McGonagall said just as Lockheart appeared but instead of letting him be himself Harry rushed out.

"Professor!" Harry called as his friends sighed and followed him _"Always on the move."_ Hermione grumbled. The teachers all turned to see the four students "Mr. Potter I…"

"Professor we think we have found out what is causing the attacks." Harry interrupted.

"You…you have?" McGonagall said it was clear that she wasn't sure if such a thing was possible but from what Kate could tell she was willing to give them the benefit of the doubt. "Why am I not surprised Mr. Potter last year learned about the Sorcerer's Stone? Alright let's hear it." McGonagall said she had mumbled that first part but called out the last loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Professor we believe that the monster causing this is a Basilisk." Hermione said making everyone look at her "A basilisk? What nonsense such a creature couldn't move through these halls without being noticed." Lockheart said laughing.

"Not unless it was using pipes so old that even the professors had forgotten about the size of them." Hermione said cutting off the man's laughter.

Harry smirked "Plus before each attack that I've been the first to arrive at their has been a voice in the walls. A voice I and only I have been able to hear."

"Parseltongue." Snape said in a whisper making Harry nod. "Plus according to Hagrid all of the schools roosters have been killed correct?" Fred asked the teachers who all looked at one another then at the students.

"That may be so but…"

"There's more. Professor do you remember that break-in in my dorm room?" Harry asked making McGonagall nod "Yes and you said the only thing missing was a black book that looked like a journal but had the name Tom Marvolo Riddle in gold lettering." she said looking at Harry.

"What Hermione and I didn't tell you is that we believe that book is a dark object that we were planning to send to Gringotts to have their curse breakers take a look at it." Harry said making the teachers blink as them.

"How can you be sure of that Mr. Potter?" Flitwick asked him "When we got the journal Harry and I spent a little time looking it over and found it completely empty no writing inside whatsoever. However when I allowed a droplet of ink to fall onto the pages it was absorbed inside. After a second droplet a message appeared asking is someone was around."

"I then took the book and decided to test something and threw the journal into the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Nothing happened to the diary at all."

"It didn't burst into flames, it wasn't covered in ash, hell it wasn't even warm when we took it back out of the fire." Hermione added to Harry's explanation.

"We were going to send it to those that had been trained to detect and destroy dark objects when it was stolen from my room." Harry said making the Half-Goblin professor look at him as he nodded.

"That is an excellent plan Mr. Potter."

"Are we all forgetting about the fact that Basilisk can't petrify?!" Lockheart yelled when he noticed that everyone's attention was on the four students.

"No one has looked in directly in the eye _Professor_." Harry said clearly mocking the title when it came to him. "Ah well um…"

"But shouldn't you have already known that Professor?" Harry asked as he moved forward "Yes of course I did." Lockheart said moving back.

"I'm curious Professor what was it like fighting a nest of vampires in Romania…?"

"…While also stopping a Syrian from stealing away the men in a small fishing village in Japan?"

"On the same day…?"

"…At the same time?" The twins asked him as Lockheart noticed that his fellow Professors were looking at him in ways that said he had better answer. "Busted!" Abby cried out looking at the cowering fraud. "Well Books you see can be misleading." Lockheart tried to say "You wrote them, edited them, and published the first few." McGonagall said not looking very impressed Lockheart laughed nervously before he turned and tried to bolt only to see Harry and the Twins standing in his way with their wands drawn.

Lockheart turned and was faced with Hermione and the rest of the teachers. "Oh…shit." Lockheart said looking around him "We were able to get the truth out of Lockheart it seems that he had a knack for going place to place tracking down other witches and wizards that actually did the things that happened in his books." Harry said as the scene changed to show the four teens leading McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape, and a slightly tied up Lockheart towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Myrtle may I ask something of you?" Memory Harry asked "What is it?" the girl ghost asked "Can you tell me how you died?" Myrtle actually looked flattered that someone would ask that of her.

"Oh it was offal…I was in this very cubical crying after Malinda Jones made fun of my glasses. While I was in here I heard this strange hissing noise it sounded like a boy was making them. I opened the door to tell him to go away…and I died."

"Just like that?" Harry asked

"All I can remember was seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes by that sink." Myrtle said pointing at the circle formation of sinks.

"Thank you." Harry said

"My pleasure. Oh and Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry asked as the ghost flew in close to him and attempted to lay her head on his shoulder. "Do come back and visit me some time won't you." Myrtle said before she flew away and vanished. Both Versions of Harry shivered at the request "Ugh…" they said together "So I've got competition huh?" Kelly asked a small smile on her face.

"What competition no matter who she is…or was." Harry said looking at the spot where Myrtle vanished "You win my heart hands down." Harry said looking at Kelly who smiled and kissed him.

"Alright alright no need to make this mushy when it's just getting exciting!" Tony yelled at the two and got a glare from both that almost made his heart stop beating. "Sorry." Tony whispered as they separated and the memory continued.

"{Open}" Memory Harry called but only Present Harry knew that since all anyone else heard was a bunch of hissing. They all watched as the top of the sinks opened before the sinks moved away making everyone move back until one of the sinks lowered down.

Everyone looked to see a large hole leading down "Well done Harry…ah good work. Well it seems…that there won't be any more use for me!" Lockheart said trying to run only for the twins to grab both his arms pulling him back to the pipe.

"Oh yes there is." Harry said looking at Lockheart "You're going to see if it's safe to go down." Harry said as the twins set him down near the edge of the pipe.

"Right…" Lockheart said looking down at the pipe then glanced over his shoulder "Are you sure you…?" Harry pushed the man in before he finished Lockheart gave a yelp of surprise before his cries grew farther and farther away. After a loud crash they all waited "It's really filthy down here you know." Lockheart's voice echoed.

"Well now that that is done. {Stairs.}" Harry called out as a set of stairs started to descend down "Mr. Potter you lose 5 points for pushing a Professor down a pipe. However for being cleaver enough to help the rest of us miss such a fun journey I award you 15." McGonagall said as she led the way down.

The team laughed as the scene changed to find a disbelieving Lockheart looked at them "You should really watch that first step doc. It's a really lulu." memory Harry said in an almost perfect imitation of Bugs Bunny.

The team laughed harder even Ziva who while confused about the reference found the scene hilarious. Hermione and the few teachers that got the reference laughed as well the twins look at Harry before bowing down "We are not worthy!" they said together.

"Never before…"

"…have we found ourselves in the presents of such brilliant pranking power."

"We are not worthy." The twins joked making Harry laugh while McGonagall sighed "I had rather hoped you would not follow that particular part of your fathers' traits."

"What do you mean Professor?" Harry asked.

"Your father along with his three friends were rather well known for their pranking abilities." "Rather good at it too I must say." Flitwick said.

"Unfortunately they were rather focused on Slytherin house." Snape said with a bit of a sneer "Yes I'm afraid that is true. The four of them were rather famous they even had a nickname for their group…oh what was it again Minnie?"

"It's been too since Pomona I last heard it but it started with an M."

"Mardom?" Flitwick tried but both women shook their heads no "Malicious." Snape said a slight smile playing on his lips.

"No that's not it." McGonagall said as they walked "Marauders?" the twins asked together "That's it!" McGonagall and Sprout said together.

Both of the Twins looked at each other in great surprise before looking at McGonagall as she smiled "And those ridiculous nicknames!" McGonagall laughed "I swear I heard them so often that I almost called James Prongs."

"Prongs?" Harry asked "Yes the four of them all that these strange nicknames for one another James was Prongs, a boy named Remus Lupin was…"

"Moony." Harry said making her looked at him as stopped moving. "Uncle Moony." Harry said again "That's right. That's what you used to call him when you were a baby. Then there was Peter Pettigrew…"

"Wormtail." Harry said making McGonagall nod again. "You couldn't fully pronounce the name so you called him Uncle Wormy. The last was…"

"Uncle Paddy…Padfoot."

"Yep. Sirius Black your fathers' best friend."

"What happened to them?" Harry asked and saw a look of sadness cross over her face making Snape sigh "Pettigrew is dead he died not long after your parents did, Lupin has a chronic sickness that made it impossible for him to care for you, and Black…he's in Azkaban."

"The wizard prison?" Hermione asked making Snape nod.

"What was his crime?"

"The murder of 12 Muggles and Peter Pettigrew." Snape said making everyone gasp "Why…?" Hermione started to ask but stopped no one said a word about Sirius Black after that but from the way memory Harry looked at the teachers they all recognized the look Gibbs gets when he realizes that someone is lying to him.

"What aren't you telling me?" Harry asked making the four heads of house pause in their steps and looked back at Harry "Mr. Potter…Harry now really isn't the time for…"

"After we rescue whoever it is that is trapped down here I want some answers." Harry said as he moved pasted them only to stop when they saw a large snake skin.

"Ah hell." Harry and everyone else said at the same time as they looked at it "Damn thing must be close to 60 plus feet now." Harry said as he walked along the skin everyone slowly followed him. As they reached the end Lockheart fainted but Harry missed it since his back was turned "Heart of a lion this one." Fred joked as he moved to get Lockheart up only for Lockheart to jump up and swipe his wand pointing it at everyone who had been careless and returned their wands to their robes.

"The adventure ends here." Lockheart said moving slightly back "But don't worry the world will know about our exploits. How we were too late to save the girl how the lot of you lost your minds in grief and I alone to tell the tail." Lockheart said as everyone looked ready to charge him.

Harry had his hand in his robe pocket "Now to make sure none of you are around to remember any of this. You first Mr. Potter say goodbye…"

"Goodbye." Harry said twitching his hand out making Lockheart cry out as a knife handle stuck out of his wrist making him drop Fred's wand before Harry pushed his hand towards Lockheart sending him flying until his head connected with a wall knocking him unconscious. "Rule Number 9." Harry said as he walked over towards Lockheart and took his knife back wiping the blood on the man's robes "Never go anywhere without a knife." Hermione and the twins said as Harry closed the blade and pocketed the knife once more.

"Nice throw Harry." Ziva said impressed "Thank you." present Harry said as Gibbs smiled and messed Harry's hair up making him laugh.

"I think I get it now." Fred said as he picked up his wand "What's that?"

"Why he has those rules?"

"Oh?"

"Yeah he's just about prepared for anything."

"Actually a really good friend taught me these rules he told me they'd keep me alive if I followed them and so far I can't complain." Memory Harry said to the twins before the ground started to shake. Everyone in the memory was doing their best to stay on their feet before rocks started to fall "MOVE!" Harry called as everyone got to cover the memory was nothing but dust until it cleared away.

"Head count!" Harry's voice came "One." Fred "Two." Hermione "Three." Gorge "Four." Sprout "Five." Flitwick "Six." Snape "Seven." McGonagall "Eight." Harry called out. "And Lockheart makes nine. All clear boss!" Fred or Gorge said as the memory cleared slightly showing that Harry was alone.

"Damn." Memory Harry cursed as he walked up a rock pile and started sweeping rocks away till he had a clear sight of everyone else on the other side "Anyone hurt?" Harry asked making everyone look over and see his face from the other side of the rock slide. "No one but Lockheart boss." Gorge said "Alright what now?" Harry asked looking at McGonagall who had been the one in charge.

"There isn't any choice Mr. Potter you're going to have to go one alone."

"Bad idea." Harry called "Why is that?" "Rule 15 never work without a team." Harry said making McGonagall look at him before she sighed with a nod.

"What about Professor Flitwick? Can't he fit through if we widen the hole slightly?" Hermione asked making Harry look at her with pride "Excellent idea Hermione." Harry called as the small Professor walked up to the hole and helped Harry clear away enough rubble to allow him to crawl through and join Harry.

"The rest of us will remain behind to clear this away and try and catch up as soon as possible." McGonagall said making the two nod as they jumped down and continued towards the Chamber.

As they neared the two took out their wands just to be ready "How do you want to run it?" Harry asked bowing down to experience. "We'll stand off to the side while you open the door that way we safely enter nice and slow so neither of us get surprised. Then we looked for Miss. Weasley."

"Wait the girl taken is Ginny?" Harry asked looking at his Charms professor "If we told everyone what do you think Mr. and Mr. Weasley would've done?" Harry thought about it for a moment then nodded in understanding as they approached a large door.

They moved off to the side before Harry hissed out "{Open}" and waited as the door creaked open slowly. Flitwick slowly approached Harry right behind him as the edge the both of them turn their wands pointed in different directions Harry's to the right Flitwick's to the left.

"Alright nice and slow Mr. Potter." Flitwick said as the two slowly moved past many serpent shaped statues until they reached a pool of water where they found Ginny laying there on the ground. Flitwick provided cover while Harry check for a pulse "She's alive but her heart is faint." Harry said "She won't wake." the two turned and pointed their wands at the stranger that walked out of the shadows.

He was fingering a wand in his hands as he looked at the two that had entered the chamber "What do you mean she won't wake Mr.…?"

"Riddle. Tom Marvolo Riddle." the young sixteen year old looking individual said looking at Ginny.

"She won't wake because her life is draining away so I can be reborn." Riddle said making both Harry and Flitwick grip their wands tighter.

"So you've been controlling her." Harry stated/growled more then asked "That's right, such an easy mind to take over. Little Ginny never even knew that I was doing it until she began to notice black outs in her memories." Riddle said with a strange smirk. Harry sent a spell at him only for it to pass right through him "Don't get ahead of yourself Harry." Riddle teased.

"Ginny told me about you. Harry Potter the boy who survived an attach from Voldemort and destroyed him in the process all while sitting in his crib." Riddle said making Harry narrow his eyes at him "Who are you really?" Harry asked making Flitwick look at him before turning back to Riddle who was smiling.

"She was right you are rather clever." Riddle said as he turned and spelled out his name in fiery letters before waving his wand. Flitwick and Harry watched as they changed positions until they spelled out a new message "I am Lord Voldemort." Harry said.

"How is it that a mere child was able to defeat me the greatest Sorcerer in the world?" Riddle asked sounding slightly crazed as he looked at Harry "If you were so great it wouldn't have taken a baby to defeat you." Harry said getting a look of disbelief from Flitwick.

"You dare!"

"Damn right I do. What kind of evil are you if I could beat you without even soiling my nappies?" Harry asked with a slight laugh in his voice Riddles eyes narrowed as his grip tightened. "I mean seriously how the hell is it that I'm the one that beat you? Did I throw my blanket at you and the surprise gave you a heart attack?" Harry asked making Tony snicker "Was it the fact that I called you a bad man? Did that hurt your little feelings?" Harry said taking a slight baby talk tone.

Gibbs smiled and tried to hold back a laugh, Kate snorted and covered her face, and everyone else wasn't doing much better. "How dare you?!"

"'How dare you?!'" Harry mocked "Listen to yourself you sound like one of those non-magical villains that are nothing but talk and clichés." That statement was too much for Tony as he started to fall over laughing at the ridiculous look of outrage that came over Riddles face. Riddle glared before he raised his wand "Whoop here we go!" Harry called as he knocked over Flitwick as Riddle sent a spell at them.

Once they were under cover Flitwick looked at Harry like he was nuts "I hope you know what you just did?"

"Yep I made him angry." Harry said with a smile.

"What is so funny about that Mr. Potter?!"

"Well now he's more likely to make mistakes." Harry said making Flitwick open his mouth before he paused and looked at Harry in a new light.

"20 points to Gryffindor. Now let's find a way to stop this pubescent dark lord." Flitwick said as they looked and waited for their chance. "Any idea's Mr. Potter?"

"Bait and switch."

"I'm not familiar with the term."

"I play the bait while you make a run for the diary. We need to destroy that thing."

"Why are you the bait?"

"Because he's already mad at me." Harry said as he ran out dodging spells as Riddle moved forward towards him leaving Flitwick with an open shot. Once he was in the clear Flitwick ran some scans over the diary trying to find a way to destroy it.

Memory Harry ducked in behind a statue "Any time now Professor!" Harry called as a spell hit pretty close to his head. "Working on it!" The miniature Professor called back making Riddle turn back "Professor move!" Harry called making him look up and run clutching the diary as he dove for cover.

"Enough of this!" Riddle yelled turning back to the statue of a man's face at the end. "{Speak to me Salazar greatest of the Four!}" The mouth of the statue lowered and the sound of a large body followed Harry looked at the wet ground and saw the shadow of the basilisk arrive.

"Oh not good." Harry said "Let's see how you do this time Potter! {Kill the boy then that Goblin!}"

"He is Half-Goblin thank you very much!" Harry defended the professor.

"Thank you!"

"Anytime!" Harry called when a new sound hit the air it sounded like bird song Harry peeked his head out looking towards the door as a red and gold bird flew towards him and threw something onto his lap before flying towards the Basilisk. Harry looked at the ground as he watched the watery reflections of the two animals fight until the bird blinded the large snake.

"NO!" Riddle screamed as Harry peeked out and saw the blind snake flaying around in pain he smirked as he picked up the item the bird had thrown making him look at see that it was the sorting hat.

"What is…?" Harry started to ask before there was a gleaming coming from the opening Harry looked and saw a sword hilt appear "Well sonofabitch!" he called out. The snake stopped flaying "Oops." Harry said when he realized how loud he had been.

Present Harry got a head slap from Gibbs "Yeah I deserved that." he said before they all turned back to the memory.

Memory Harry grabbed the hilt and drew out a shining silver sword the hilt decorated with rubies the handle seemed to fit his hand perfectly Harry dove out of the way as the snake attacked the last location his voice had been heard from. Harry stood absolutely still not making a sound as the Basilisk shook off the rubble that had fallen on it from hitting a rock solid wall.

The snake started to look around as if it still had eyes "{Use your sense of Smell you idiotic beast!}" Riddle called out as Harry made a silent curse.

The Basilisk started to smell around it until it look at Harry "Shit." he cursed before he moved away all the while dodging strikes "A little help?!" Harry called out as he moved.

"Basilisk skin is impervious to magic!" Flitwick said making Harry curse again "Try getting to higher ground!" Flitwick called as he kept trying to find a way to destroy the diary.

"Higher ground easy for him to say." Memory Harry grumbled as he put the sword in his belt before he started to climb up Salazar's hair every once in a while moving away from a strike before he continued up until he stood on the founders head. Harry drew the blade and waited facing down the monster as it lunged Harry struck it across the head making it turn away but he knew it hadn't been harmed. This happened a few more times before The snake came at him it's mouth open ready to swallow him before he sent the sword through the roof of its mouth getting a cry of pain. The Snake drew back quickly but Harry cried out in pain as well as he looked down and pull a fang out of his arm.

The Basilisk writhed around in pain giving a death cry before it hit the ground dead. Harry climbed down as Riddle looked at his dead monster as Harry walked over towards Ginny and kneeled onto the ground nearby. "Isn't this precious?" Riddle said standing over Harry "You dying over the life of one silly little girl." Riddle's voice was too low for anyone but Harry and those watching the memory to hear. "And the world will have me once more a new Lord Voldemort. Very much alive!"

"Mr. Potter!" Flitwick called sliding the diary to Harry "Stab it with that fang in your hands!" Harry nodded and raised the fang and as soon as it stopped in front of him he plunged it into the center of the book. Riddle cried out in pain as his chest started to burst into white light his entire being was covered in white cracks until he cried out again and burst apart filling Harry's vision with nothing but light. He blinked it away as Ginny gasped and woke up Harry covered his wound with part of his sleeve but everyone could tell from the pale look of him that he didn't have long.

Ginny sat up and looked at Harry then the destroyed diary "Harry…"

"It's alright Ginny I know you weren't in control." Harry said a small smile on his face as Professor Flitwick walked out. "Many wiser and more powerful magical people have fallen to the tricks of Riddle. You have nothing to be ashamed of Miss. Weasley." Ginny nodded then noticed how pale Harry looked "Harry are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Professor you should get her out of here." Harry said looking at the miniature professor who knew from the way Harry looked that he wasn't alright he took a better look at the fang in the diary and saw that it was not only covered with ink from the diary but blood.

"Mr. Potter…Harry."

"It's alright. Get her out of here." Harry told him a plea in his eyes not wanting to let Ginny see him like this.

"Harry…?" Ginny asked her saddened tone was enough to make Harry look at her he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes "I'll see you soon Ginny." Harry said trying to reassure her.

He knew it wasn't really working but he couldn't let her see him like this "He's right Miss. Weasley we should go." Flitwick called as he walked up to Ginny and started to lead her away. Flitwick looked back at him unshed tears in the half-goblins eyes Harry nodded in understanding as the two walked.

Harry waited until they were out of sight before he collapsed to the ground he tried to stand back up but his body wouldn't let him get past the part to where his back lifted up slightly. Harry looked up at the ceiling as his breathing grew shallow "I'm sorry Kelly." memory Harry called into the air as the bird from earlier landed next to Harry.

"I don't know who you are but thank you for the help." Harry whispered looking at the bird and he could swear the bird had tears in its eyes that seemed to be hitting his wound. Harry closed his eyes expecting death only for his pain to start to ease and his breathing to get better he opened his eyes again and looked at the wound only to see that it was closing as each tear hit it. Harry looked up at the bird as the wound finally closed "Well aren't you just full of surprises?" Harry asked it making the bird give out a song that seemed to fill Harry with joy.

The memory changed but Harry called for it to freeze before continuing. As he pulled Kelly into his arms and just held her as she cried out gripping onto him tightly as if afraid that if she let go he would disappear. Gibbs walked over and joined them as did Shannon as the small group just held on to Harry. He knew it was a way for all of them to calm themselves while the rest of the team were reacting differently.

Kate in a state of shock after seeing a 12 year old version of Harry that close to death, Tony was in a similar state but he looked like he really wanted to shoot something, Ziva was angry the sight of Harry so close to death hit her a little too close to home, McGee looked pale and ready to pass out, Ducky looked like he could really use a good strong drink, and Abby silently sobbed before they burst out of her chest. Tony having heard her walked up to the closest thing he had to a little sister and pulled her into his arms. Everyone stayed like that for as long as they needed none of them knew how much time had passed none of them cared.

After they had all relaxed a bit Harry continued the memory showing Ginny and Flitwick walking towards the rest of the group just as the last stone was moved out of the way.

"Ginny?" The twins asked together when they saw their little sister "What are you doing down here?"

"And where's the boss?" the two asked.

"Miss. Weasley was the student that went missing but we didn't tell you for fear of you two doing something dangerous and life threatening." McGonagall said the twins looked ready to argue when Hermione beat them to the punch.

"Where's Harry?" The question was enough to make the twins shut up and looked at their sister and charms teacher neither of them could look anyone in the eye. "Filius?" McGonagall asked "I'm afraid that Mr. Potter…"

"Fell a little behind. Sorry about that." Harry called making the two turn and look at him in shock especially since mere moments ago they had seen him on his deathbed. "Harry?" Ginny asked as Harry walked into view the bird that had helped them resting on his shoulder

"Couldn't leave without these." Harry said holding up the diary and placed his hand on the hilt of the blade that was in his hand.

"Why is Professor Dumbledore's phoenix down here?" McGonagall asked looking at the bird on his shoulder "Ah ha so that's what you are?" Harry said looking at the bird as it preened his hair.

"A phoenix?" Hermione said gasping at the sight of the magical bird "Well what are we all waiting around here for?" Harry asked as everyone started towards the exit. The memory faded into darkness but before anything else happened Harry pulled everyone out of the bowl and back into the Gibbs family house. Everyone was surprised when they saw how late it was outside "That as far as we should go tonight however I will continue with the show when everyone is free once more." Harry said everyone agreed none of them were sure they could handle another nerve racking year.

"What happened after you all left the chamber?"

"The story minus the parts where I almost died were told to Ginny's mother and father. Also Lucius Malfoy arrived when he learned that Dumbledore who he had tried to get thrown out didn't leave. He was rather mad when he found out the Ginny was not only safe and alive but the diary was destroyed." Harry paused as he grabbed his now flat soda and took a drink. "Actually it would probably be best to show the rest." Harry said as he touched a few runes on the bowl making the image of Malfoy sr. appear.

"…Well let us hope that Mr. Potter win always be there…to save the day." Lucius said glaring at Harry.

"Oh only when I must." Harry said before picking up the Diary and gave it to Lucius "What am I going to do with this?"

"I thought you might like your property back after all I saw you slip this into Ginny cauldron that day in Diagon Ally." "Did you?" Lucius said as he gave the book to Dobby "Why don't you prove it?"

"All I need is a Pencive and truth potion." Harry said staring the man down "But then again you'd know all about ways to slip through the cracks don't you Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked making the man glare at him as he stood up.

"Come Dobby." The man said but Harry looked at Dobby and motioned for him to open the diary. "Dobby!"

"Master has given Dobby a sock."

"What? No I…" Lucius said as he turned to look at Dobby only to see that the elf was in fact holding a sock that was hidden away inside the book he gave to Dobby. He looked up at Harry who smirked as he lifted on of his pant legs showing off that he was missing a sock. Lucius growled "You've lost me my SERVENT!" the man yelled as he pulled on the head of his cane showing that it hid away a wand.

The man stocked up to Harry "You shall not harm Harry Potter!" Dobby called "Avada…" whatever spell Lucius was trying for was never finished as Dobby sent him flying through the air and down the nearest set of spiral stares.

Dobby smiled and nodded his head showing a proud smirk on his face as he turned to Harry "Master Harry Potter has helped Dobby become free. How can Dobby repay him?"

"There is one thing you can do for me Dobby?"

"Anything sir."

"Don't try and save my life ever again." Harry said with a smile as the image faded.

"After that the victims were cured and set free of the petrification and as a treat Dumbledore waved off all final exams. Meaning everyone that wasn't taking OLWs or NEWTs were in the clear." "OWLs? NEWTs?" "Ordinary Wizarding Level and Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test. Think of them as the SATs of the magical world. I took my OWLs last June."

"Oh how did you do?" Gibbs asked "Only one failing grade the others were either O's or E's."

"Huh?" Abby asked. "Sorry I forgot about that part. The Magical world has a different grading system. Three passing grades three failing. The passing Grades are O, E, and A while the failing are P, D, and T."

"What do they all mean?" Ducky asked

"Outstanding, Exceeds Expectations, and Acceptable for passing. Poor, Dreadful, and Troll for failing." Harry said as he took out his results and handed them to Gibbs.

OWL results for one Harry James Potter.

Transfiguration- E+

Charms- O-

Potions- E

Astronomy- O

Herbology- O

Defense Against the Dark Arts- O+

Ancient Runes- O-

Divination- NA

Arithmacy- O+

Care of Magical Creatures- E

History of Magic- P

Grades as follows: Passing (O-Outstanding, E-Exceeds Expectation, A-Acceptable.) Failing (P-Poor, D-Dreadful, T-Troll) NA= not available (Student did not take elective.)

Gibbs looked at the grades then at Harry "What's Arithmacy?"

"Basically the magical version of Math class."

"You're favorite subject." Gibbs said making Harry smile. "Herbology?"

"The study of magical plants."

"Ancient Runes?"

"The study of runes used in the past and present for anything that they be used for say from warding a house to setting up free water and heat."

"The rest are pretty straight forward but how did you fail history?"

"Because the teacher is a ghost that likes to drone on about nothing but goblin rebellions. The man has a voice that could even make you fall asleep Gibbs." Harry said pointing his want at his skull then placing a memory in the bowl making another projection appear. The team watched as a ghost of an elderly man droned on and on about the same thing again and again before the image faded the sound of snores reached them making them all look to see Dinozzo sitting on the couch asleep while everyone else was trying to wipe their eyes to get over the effects of the man's voice.

"Dinozzo!" Harry called making Tony jump up and look around him "Wow you weren't kidding." Tony said as he tried to wake up. Harry laughed as the team all yawned "Let's call out for dinner." Harry suggested making everyone nod.

* * *

That's all for now folks R&R


	4. Chapter 4

So in order to get away from this just being a memory viewing flick I have decided to hold off the viewing of Third and Fourth year in favor of a more natural aspect of NCIS. Enjoy and remember unless it's OC I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter Four

The next morning found Harry showered and ready to go as he and Gibbs filled their thermoses with coffee before heading out. Harry was wearing a new black double breasted suit, with a white dress shirt, black vest, and a red tie that Kelly had helped him pick out. They grabbed a quick breakfast sandwich before they headed out to the Navel Yard as they arrived they heard some ridiculous argument. "…all I'm saying is that it is perfectly natural to have a fear of rats. Indiana Jones was afraid of rats."

"That was Henry Jones Sr. Indiana had a fear of snakes." Harry said as the two passed him by making Dinozzo jump slightly _"Ah great he even has Gibbs' ability to sneak up on people."_ Tony thought. "Morning Harry, Boss."

"Morning." Harry said as he took up a free chair after all he didn't have a desk yet. Ziva had one of the desks at the end of the hall and Harry assumed he'd have the other one but he wanted to wait just to be sure. "So Harry how are you liking being in the good old U.S. of A?" Tony asked making Harry look up at him from his coffee cup the slightly irritated look was enough to tell Tony that he really needed to shut up and let Harry have his coffee.

"Mr. Potter." A voice said making everyone look at the set of stairs leading to MTECH they all saw the red haired director of NCIS Jenny Shepard. "It's nice to finally be able to place a face with the stories I keep hearing about you."

"Most of them are lies anyway." Harry said with a shrug making Gibbs smile and shake his head.

Jenny looked at him for a moment "Oh god another Gibbs." Jenny said in a low voice before she took another breath and looked at Harry. "However before I can let you in I must see where you are in skills." Harry nodded in understanding as he stood up "I hope you brought a change of clothing for you to work out in?"

"Rule 6 always bring more than one sets of clothing. You never know when you have to change." Harry said as he stood up and took something out of his pocket which grew until a duffle bag appeared. "He even quotes the rules Gibbs follows. Oh god help us all." Jenny said as she motioned for Harry to follow her while the team all looked as Gibbs who finished his coffee.

"We're going to watch." He said making Jenny look at him the two stared each other down for a few seconds "Very well I could actually use some of your team." Jenny said as the team stood up and followed her out of the room. The first place they arrived at was the shooting range since it didn't require Harry to change his clothing Harry had the head phones around his neck and a pair of shooter safety glasses on.

They arrived at a booth where they found a 9mm Glock in pieces "Now Mr. Potter I'd like you to assemble this weapon and them shoot it at that target." Jenny paused for breath and watched as Harry lifted the ear guards up. She looked at him in confusion before following his example as Gibbs called out "GO!" his hands started to make quick work of assembling the Glock before he loaded a clip into the weapon, primed it, and fired. Jenny was surprised that Harry knew how to shoot she had heard stories from Captain Willets about the magical world in England and how they were still in the dark ages.

After Harry had emptied both clips given to him he ejected the clip and set both the spent clip and the firearm before him. "TIME!" He called Jenny looked at him before turning around and looked at Gibbs who was looking at his watch "75 seconds. Nicely done Harry that's five seconds faster than last time." Gibbs called.

Jenny was surprised but then again this kid did seem like a younger version of Gibbs she pressed the button that recalled the target to her so she could see just how good a shot the kid really was. Once the target was right in front of them the team gathered around Jenny and saw that the only places that had bullet holes were either the head region or the chest right where the heart is.

"What do you sleep with that thing?" Tony asked looking back at Harry who shrugged "Can never be too careful." Harry said making Gibbs smile and he messed up Harry's head again.

_"Wow…Jethro is almost never this familiar with agents."_ Jenny thought before she looked at Harry again "Alright Mr. Potter it's time to get changed into something you can spar in. I want to see if you can handle Hand to Hand problems." "Yes ma'am." the younger man said he picked up the duffle and headed into the nearest changing room.

The team entered into the gym area where they found Abby reading a book "Abbs?" Gibbs called making her look up. "Oh there you guys are I didn't know how long Harry would take on the firing rang so I just came straight here. You know how I am about being around gun fire." Abby said making Gibbs nod.

"Miss. David I would like you to be the one that test Mr. Potter's hand to hand skills." Jenny said making everyone look at her in surprise "Um…no disrespect ma'am but are you sure Harry…?" Ziva paused trying to think about how to ask the question without insulting anyone.

She was spared however thanks to Tony "Is ready to take on a trained Ninja Assassin?" while she didn't like the way he described her it was pretty damn close to how the Mossad had trained her. "I do not expect Mr. Potter to win but I wish to see how long he can last against someone as highly trained as Ziva."

"You really shouldn't underestimate Harry." Abby said looking at Jenny "No offence Ziva but we all know that Harry has been underestimated plenty of times and always comes out on top." Abby added looking at her friend Ziva waved it off.

"May I ask what you are speaking about Miss. Scuito?" "Maybe we should just show you instead of talk." Harry's voice said as he walked into the room wearing an Under-Armor black skin tight shirt, a pair of red pants made of the same material, and a pair of sneakers. Abby looked at Harry and went dry mouthed as did Kate and Ziva who all stared at the athletic build of young man. Harry smirked as he saw the three of them look over his body "Eyes up here ladies." Harry called making the three look up in shock and surprise realizing they had been ogling.

Gibbs, Tony, and McGee all laughed silently at the way it was the girls caught eye balling a body this time even Jenny had to shake her head to clear it and cleared her throat. "Mr. Potter Miss. David will be the one testing you."

"Alright. Just remember not to try and coup a feel Ziva I'm a taken man." Harry joked making Kate and Abby blush.

"I am unfamiliar with this expression." Ziva said looking at Harry who just smirked "It's a sexual innuendo towards touching a person's body. When a woman says it she is meaning her bust, her ass, or her neither region. When a guy says it he means his ass or his dick." Harry explained not at all embarrassed about such things.

"Ah…thank you for the explanation." Ziva said as a little coloring hit her face making Harry laugh a little. Ziva walked into the changing room and returned wearing a sports bra and a pair of shorts her feet however were bare.

"Barefoot?" Harry asked Ziva nodded making Harry shrug as he took of his shoes and socks before following her onto the mat in the middle of the room. The two started to circle one another waiting for someone to make the first move until Ziva decided she didn't want to wait any more and jabbed at Harry who blocked it and moved away.

Soon the two were trading jabs and kicks all they needed was a cage and it would've looked like a MMA fight or that's what Tony thought as he watched. No one knew when it happened but as some point Harry's good natured happy go lucky attitude had turned into hard steel like determination. It reminded the team and Jenny of the times when Gibbs was focused on a case that involved either a battered kid or a marine's family.

The one really surprised was Ziva she had expected this to go easy she didn't underestimate Harry but he didn't really carrying himself as if he was trained in martial arts. _"That's how he does it!"_ Ziva had a sudden realization _"He hides the way his training makes him move so that when he becomes serious no one is prepared for it!"_ she thought as her distraction got her a good kick to the side of her ribs.

Ziva fell to the ground while Harry backed away keeping himself lose and ready just in case it was a ploy "Enough." Jenny called making the two look at her. "I believe Mr. Potter's hand to hand skills have been properly tested." She said as the two nodded and Harry walked over offering his hand to Ziva who took it.

"Next time don't let yourself get distracted." Harry told her loud enough for everyone to hear that that was why he had been able to get in that kick. Jenny constantly had Harry running thorough test both physical and mental all to see if he could handle this life and every time he came out on top.

Hours later Jenny finally called as stop to the test as walked up to Harry "Welcome to NCIS…Special Agent Potter." Harry nodded in understanding as Jenny took out a badge and gun which she gave to Harry. "You will be working with Gibbs and his team. Agent Todd."

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Say hello to your new partner. Agent McGee will remain as Agent Dinozzo's. Miss. David you will remain with whomever your team leader believes you are needed."

"Understood Director." Ziva said making Jenny nod before she walked out of the room. Harry smirked as he walked back into the changing room showered and dressed again before rejoining his team "Welcome to the team…Probie." Gibbs said making Harry laugh. The team walked back into the ball pin but before anyone could sit down Gibbs' phone went off making everyone look at him "Yeah Gibbs. Right." Gibbs said closing his phone "Grab you gear." Gibbs said as everyone including Harry grabbed a bag or backpack. "What's the case boss?" Harry asked as they all headed towards the elevator. "Got a dead Marine in Maryland."

Soon the six agents arrived in a forest area all wearing black jackets and caps saying NCIS on them. "Harry Photos."

"Got it boss." Harry said as Dinozzo handed him the camera. "Dinozzo laser and sketch."

"On it boss." Dinozzo said taking out a laser that measured the distance between things on cite so he could create an accurate sketch of the scene. "Kate you handle the interviews take Ziva with you."

"Right."

"McGee."

"Yeah boss?"

"Secure the scene."

"On it." McGee said as he moved around to make sure no one stepped onto the scene without Gibbs permission or it having been cleared.

Harry walked around the scene taking snap shots of anything that could be relevant until he caught sight of something shinny sticking out of the ground "Got something here boss." Harry called as he snapped a couple shots. Gibbs walked over and looked at where Harry pointed at the object Gibbs kneeled down taking out an evidence bag and picked up the object in his gloved hand.

The object was a lighter with the Marine Symbol on the front "Good eye Harry." Tony said as he took measurements "To Gunny Sargent Benson. Semper Fi." Harry said reading the back of the lighter before getting a shot of it.

"Could be the vics." Tony said as Harry moved over towards the Marine who was still in his dress uniform "Maybe…however our friend here is wearing Captains bars and that lighter looks in too good of condition to be anything but new." Harry said as he took more photos.

"Maybe he was meeting someone out here?" Kate asked as she caught the last bit of Harry's statement. "Possible." Gibbs said as Ducky and Palmer arrived "Ah Harry good to see you in that jacket and hat."

"Thanks Ducky." Harry said with a slight smile as he finished up his job. Ducky returned the smile before he kneeled down and looked at the victim "What can you tell me Duck?"

"Good god Gibbs I just met the deceased." Ducky said looking up at his friend. Harry smirked remembering stories from Kelly about the banter between Ducky and her father.

Gibbs rolled his eyes as Ducky looked back at the body "From what I can see there is no clear C.O.D so we'll have to wait till we get him back to Autopsy."

"Time of Death?"

"Based on Rigamourtis I'd say within 12-16 hours." Ducky said making Gibbs nod. "What did you learn Kate?"

"Alright the body was found by that hunter over there on his way back to his camp ground." Kate said pointing to a man wearing camouflage and cradling a rifle in his arms.

"Anything else?"

"That's all we got the guy didn't touch the body when he found it but I told him that we'll need his finger prints just to be safe."

"Alright Kate you and Harry walk around make sure we didn't forget anything. Dinozzo McGee you two stay with Ducky and Palmer after that ride back with them to the yard and get this to Abby." Gibbs said handing the lighter to Dinozzo who nodded.

"Ziva you and I will head west and see if we can't find something, Kate Harry head east we'll meet back here in about one hour. Got it?"

"Got it boss." Everyone said together making Gibbs nod as they all moved off. As Harry and Kate walked she decided to try and learn more about the man that had been made her partner "So what was it like being trained by Gibbs personally?"

"Kinda like being taught by a drill instructor." Harry said with a laugh that made Kate smile.

"So why did you father and his friends all have such weird nicknames?" Kate asked "The four of them had those names because they focused on a part of themselves. You see Remus Lupin's chronic illness is something that only affects him three nights out of a month." Kate looked at Harry trying to figure out what kind of illness did such a thing.

"It's called Lycanthropy." Harry said making Kate blink "He's a…werewolf?"

"Yep ever since he was a little boy and as I'm sure you've figured by now the Ministry in England isn't exactly fair to those that aren't fully human. He had to register as a 'Dark Creature' so that everyone in England knew about it before they hired him for a job." Kate had an idea that Remus wasn't hired often or kept his job for long. "Growing up in an environment like that Remus prepared to go through life without anyone other than his mother and father having anything kind to say about him. That is until he met James Potter my father and Sirius Black my Godfather. The two of them treated him with kindness and eventually their last friend Peter Pettigrew did as well the three boys were the first to show him kindness, as did my mother Lily Evans. However he always held the fear that they would all abandon him the moment they learned about the fact that he's a werewolf." Harry said a sad look came over his face as they kept looking for anything that was relevant to the case.

"His fears as it turned out were false." Harry said making Kate look at him as a small smile came over Harry's face "When the boys learned about it they started looking for a way to help Remus during those times. My mom was supportive and helped them since she and Remus were friends. The three boys trained for years to become Animangus."

"What's that?"

"The name of someone that can shift into an animal and back their nicknames all revolved around their animals. Remus was called Moony because of the fact that the moon brings about his animal, Sirius was called Padfoot because he turned into a large black dog, Pettigrew can turn into a rat hence why he's call Wormtail, and my Dad turned into a stag hence Prongs."

"What about your mother did she become an Animangus?"

"Yep but not till after their sixth year. She was a Doe since she was dating dad at the time the two just thought it was fate telling them something."

"So how exactly did that help Remus?"

"Werewolves are only a threat to humans when they are turned but their venom doesn't work on animals or when a human is in animal form." Harry explained "I think I get it. They kept him company and made sure he never hurt anyone." Kate said making Harry smile and nod.

"Correct. Remus had friends that cared about him so much that they would risk themselves to make sure he wasn't alone any longer." Harry said as he looked at his watch "We need to start heading back." Harry said making Kate blink and realize that more time had passed then she had thought the two arrived at the same time as Gibbs.

"Anything?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Harry answered making Gibbs nod before the finished processing the scene and headed back to the yard.

Once they were back everyone was gathered around the ball pin "Harry was right about the victim. Dog tags identified him as Captain Frank Johnson according to his sheet he's an artillery instructor up at Fort Benign." Dinozzo said as he brought of the image of their victim as well as his ID.

"What can you tell us about him?" Gibbs asked "Nothing on his records to suggest that he was into anything bad but we've only just started to look."

"Alright Harry I want you to head to Abby and see what she's got, Kate you are going to head out and interview his friends, McGee Dinozzo start looking deeper into his life, Ziva you can either stick with Harry or help Dinozzo and McGee."

"I'll stick with Harry." Ziva said as the two walked over towards the elevator. Once inside Ziva looked over at the man who was still a bit of a mystery to her "What do you wish to ask?" Harry said making her realize she wasn't being as sneaky as she thought.

"Gibbs wasn't the only one that trained you."

"Was there a question in that?"

"What else have you been learning?"

"Gibbs was the one that taught me how to shoot and take care of myself however I have taken a few martial arts courses which included weapons training as well as sword wielding."

"You don't carry yourself like you received such training."

"Deception is a necessary evil. Plus I love making those that under estimate me land on their asses." Ziva nodded as the elevator chimed and the doors opened. The sound of loud metal music reached their ears as they walked into the lab and saw Abby hard at work Harry walked up and tapped her shoulder making her gasp and jump.

"Bwah! Damn it can't you make some noise…oh hey Harry."

"Abby."

"I'm used to it either being Tony or Gibbs that does that but apparently you have a knack for sneaking too."

"Nah the music hid my footsteps. So whatcha got Abby?"

"Well you were right about the lighter it was brand new like barely taken out of the wrapping new."

"Anything else?"

"Not really I processed most of what you guys found and brought to me but most of it is naturally found in woodland areas."

"Has anyone but Captain Johnson touched the lighter?"

"Yes I did find two sets of prints on the lighter and I'm running them now the first already came back to Captain Johnson and the second…" Abby was interrupted by the sound of a machine beeping making her move in her rolling chair as she typed on her computer. "…has no match whatsoever." Abby said looking down she hated when she was unable to help the team.

"Hang on a second Abby." Harry said waving his hand and turning off the music as he pulled out a cell phone and made a call. "Yeah this is Detective Potter newly appointed liaison with NCIS we need access to your finger printing database. Yes Abby Scuito is in the know and also knows that this information is of a sensitive nature. Great thanks." Harry said as he hung up the phone soon Abby's computer beeped as a new software program was sent to her. "That should be the finger print database of the magical world that way we can rule them out as well." Harry said making Abby smile as she stood up and hugged Harry.

"Alright I've got prints to match I will call as soon as I find something."

"Okay see you Abby."

"Thanks Harry!" Abby called as the two left the room and headed down to autopsy figuring that that is where Gibbs would be at the moment.

"Whatcha got Duck?" Gibbs called as he walked into Ducky's autopsy room "Something rather disturbing Jethro." Ducky said a look on his face that showed that he was a mixture of annoyed and stressed.

"What is it?"

"I can't find any reason as to why Captain Johnson is dead."

"What?"

"There is nothing to suggest that he was murdered! No gunshot wound! No stab marks! Nothing! Not even a blockage in his heart to give him a heart attack!" Ducky yelled looking down at the body. "Never in my entire career have I ever come across someone that just died!" Ducky said as the doors opened to allow Harry and Ziva inside they both having caught the end of Ducky's rant "Did you say that he just died?" Harry asked as he walked forward making the two agents look at him.

"Yes never before have I seen such a thing."

"I have." Harry said making Ducky look at him in shock. Harry looked up at Gibbs "We're dealing with a magical killer." Gibbs looked into Harry's eyes and realized that this would explain the strange death.

"Harry I don't…" Harry looked at Ducky them marched out of the room making everyone look at each other before the doors opened again and Harry walked in holding a cage with a rat inside. "Watch." Harry called as the rat scurried around before Harry opened the top of the cage and took out his wand "Avada Kadavera!" Harry called as a green light left his wand and hit the rat. The rat gave a final squeak before falling onto it's back dead Harry stored away the wand and looked at the three others in this room "If you perform an autopsy on the rat you get the same result as you did with Captain Johnson." Harry said as Ducky picked up the dead rat and walked off to test that theory.

"Harry what was that?" Ziva asked as Harry looked at the two of them "That is the curse that took my parents away from me." Harry said as he left the room. Almost as soon as he was gone Ducky returned and got their attention "He was right." the two senior agents look at him in slight shock. "That rat was in perfect health and just like the Captain there was no medical reason why it died it just died."

"So we're dealing with a magical killer?" Dinozzo asked once Harry, Gibbs, and Ziva were back upstairs.

"That's correct the killing curse doesn't leave any sign that it has been used most people that have died of it have been written off as heart attacks or scared to death." Harry said waving his hand making a few images of bodies just lying on the ground appear. "The Aurors can't catch every single magical death so they let people believe whatever they want while they investigate however since you lot are already in the know they're letting us handle this one." Harry said

"Is there any reason why someone from the magical world wants him dead?"

"If this was England I'd say it was just because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time however since I don't know how the American magical world treats non-magical people I can't say for sure." Harry answered McGee's question.

"Do you think it was one of Riddle's men?" Gibbs asked

"No they would've put their mark into the air for everyone to see whether it was day or night."

"Their mark?"

"That tattoo you saw on the man that attacked Hermione and me when you came to pick me up. That's their mark they call it the Dark Mark every single follower is branded with it so their master can summon them, or they can summon him. They also put the image of it into the air every time they attack." Harry said as he moved his hand again showing a photo of a house with an image of the Dark Mark above it.

"Everyone dreads seeing that mark over a house because it usually meant someone was dead." Harry explained "And since we didn't see this image Riddle and his men aren't involved?"

"Correct…unless they're changing tactics suddenly." Harry said making Gibbs nod his head. "Abby has access to the magical database and running the secondary prints found on the lighter hopefully she'll get something soon." Ziva added

"Alright Harry call the Aurors and have them send out their specialist to double check the area they are more experience with magical crime scenes and might find something we didn't."

"You got it boss." Harry said taking out his phone and making a call. "Dinozzo McGee did you find anything on him that could suggest a connection to the magical world?"

"Got nothing here boss neither he nor his relatives vanished at the age of 11…"

"That's only in England." Harry interrupted making the team look at him. "England is the only country that make their students vanish or never register in the first place there are magical worlds in third world countries that are better about actually evolving their world." Harry explained.

Tony nodded before he rechecked his search "Got something. Gunny Amanda Benson the woman the lighter was meant for was accepted into a private school located in Salem Massachusetts."

"Salem Academy." Harry said making Tony nod his head "Right after graduating she went right into the Marines she's working in the helicopter piloting program."

"Anything else you can tell us?" Gibbs asked "Yeah it seems that all of her family for generations have been to that same school." Dinozzo said.

"Pureblood. However since she is working with non-magical people she isn't one of the bad ones that seem to hate them." Harry said.

"She's currently at the fort preparing for a dry run of a mission."

"Harry you and Ziva get up there and talk with her use you Auror credentials."

"On it boss. You drive Ziva." Harry said as they headed towards the car port when they left Gibbs froze when he realized what he had just done. "Um…boss."

"If he survives we don't tell Shannon or Kelly." Gibbs said looking the two remaining agents look at each other before nodding at their boss. As they walked towards the car they were going to use Ziva looked at Harry "You know I don't get to drive much."

"Why is that?" Harry asked "I don't know Tony got scared the last time I drove with him." Ziva said as they got into the car and buckled up before taking off.

Kate returned from talking with Captain Johnson's friends "So from what his buddies could tell me he was in a relationship with women but he was closed mouthed about the details." Kate said before she noticed the unsettled looks on all three faces of her coworkers.

"Okay what happened?"

"Boss sent Harry and Ziva up to Benin to talk with Gunny Benson…however he forgot that Harry doesn't have a driver's license yet." Tony explained making Kate's jaw drop as she looked at her boss. "You realize that if wither Shannon or Kelly find out about this you're on the couch right?"

"That's why we aren't going to say anything unless he is either killed or injured." Gibbs said.

"You know I can't really see why they don't let you drive more often." Harry said with a serious voice as he and Ziva arrived at the fort "Thank you! I am a great driver but no one else seems to agree." Ziva said.

As they approached the CO "Can I help you?"

"NCIS Special Agent Potter this is Federal Agent David we need to speak with Gunny Sargent Benson."

"What's this about?"

"We need to ask her a few questions concerning Captain Frank Johnson." The man nodded as he led the two of them out to the prep area for the Helicopters. "That's her over there." The man said pointing towards a brunette wearing a flight suit.

"Gunny Amanda Benson?" Harry asked as the two walked up to her "Who wants to know?" Benson asked not looking back.

"Detective Potter of the D.C Auror patrol." Harry said making Benson pause in her work before turning to face them as Harry held up his silver shield proving who he was.

"What can I do for you Detective?" She asked throwing the tool she had in her hands into the toolbox nearby. "Early this morning we found the body of Captain Frank Johnson in the woods." Ziva said making Amanda's face fall as she leaned against the bird she had been working on.

"Frank's dead?" Her voice was broken and Harry could tell that this is the first she had heard about it "Yes. We found him with this." Harry said taking out one of his copies of the lighter photo he had snapped.

"Can you tell us about your relationship with Captain Johnson?" Ziva asked "We…we were dating for about six months now. Frank was starting to get serious and I was happy about it. The rest of my family wasn't so happy."

"Pureblood right?"

"Yeah. My folks died when my brother and I were still teens in school but they were always pro-muggle my brothers however weren't." Harry nodded as he took out his notepad and wrote that fact down.

"Did you brothers hate Johnson?"

"Mike the younger of them didn't he just had a hard time trusting anyone non-magical our elder brother Don however was another story."

"He hate all non-magical people?"

"Yes. You see Don had a good friend that had been killed by a non-magical because he had witness a drug buy. Don took it hard and from then on let his anger bleed out towards everyone without magic in their blood. Why are you asking?"

"Well since I'm here you know that he didn't die by non-magical means. We needed to cover all the bases. Speaking of can you tell me where Don and Mike were last night say around 10 or 11?" Harry asked Amanda shook her head and Harry knew from the look in her eyes that she was telling the truth.

"Alright. Can you tell us where we might find them?"

"Mike works as a sports writer you can probable find him at the any of the Quidditch fields here in DC. Don you could probably find at his job in Magical Lane."

"One more question was Captain Johnson in the know about this life?" Harry asked "I told him last month…when I realized how much I cared about him I couldn't keep it hidden away from him."

"How did he take the news?" Ziva asked "Rather well actually. He told me that everyone has secrets and since this was not only mine but my family's secret he understood why I kept it." Harry nodded at the new as he wrote it down.

"Alright thank you for your cooperation we'll be in contact if we have any more questions." Harry said making Amanda nod as the two federal agents walked away.

"What's Magical Lane?" Ziva asked as they walked "American area where magical people can buy their supplies and wants in safety." Harry said making Ziva nod as they got back into the car and drive away.

They reached the yard in no time once Gibbs saw Harry looking just fine he breathed easier before he spoke "Whatcha got?"

"Gunny Benson and Captain Johnson have been dating for the last six months." Harry said as the two took their seats and looked at the team. "How serious?"

"She told him about our world last month and he accepted it without any issues." Ziva said making Gibbs nod.

"However we did learn that her two brothers Don and Mike weren't that accepting of Frank Johnson." Harry added "Do you think either of them did it?" Dinozzo asked "It's possible but we don't know till we talk to them. According to Amanda Don is the only one of the two that is Anti-Normal people since his friend got killed by a non-magical drug dealer."

"So we've got a suspect?"

"Even Aurors can't bring in someone without more than the fact that they hate non-magical people Kate. We need something sold."

"Harry's right for now we stick to questioning them." Gibbs said before his desk phone went off "Yeah Gibbs? Be right down. Abby's got something." Gibbs said as everyone stood up to follow him.

"So thanks to Harry hooking me up with the magical Database…thanks for that by the way." Harry nodded at Abby before she continued "I was able to find out who the second set of finger prints belonged two."

"Well don't keep us waiting Abbs." Dinozzo said. "They belonged to Staff Sargent William James." Abby said bringing up the photo of a man with dark skin wearing a naval uniform.

"Anything else you can tell us Abbs?" Gibbs asked "Wait your turn Gibbs. Remember you've got to eat your peas before you can have desert." "I hate peas." Gibbs murmured.

"Now Staff Sargent James is currently overseas they left before Captain Johnson died so most likely Johnson was just offering a light to James. However I did find something good."

"Please tell me we're at the good part?" Gibbs asked "It's ice cream time. I found a set of wiped prints someone was trying to keep themselves from being found. I ran what I was able to get for usual prints and found this." Abby said bringing up the mug shot of a man the sign read Donald Benson.

"It seems big brother had a late night meeting with Johnson."

"Now that is something solid." Harry said. "Harry you take Kate and bring Benson here. I want to have a talk with him."

"You got it boss."

"Ziva go with them."

"Right away." Ziva said as she, Kate, and Harry left the room. "Were the Aurors able to find anything we missed at the scene?" McGee asked

"Yes in fact one thing." Abby said bring up the image of a forest floor "That were able to figure out that our suspect was flying in the air using a broom in order not to leave behind evidence that they had been at the scene."

"Then how did the lighter get moved?" Dinozzo asked before Gibbs head slapped him. "Magic Dinozzo."

* * *

R&R


End file.
